Lindas Vacaciones?
by Eugi Malfoy
Summary: Ya saben DG,HHr,RL,BP deciden pasar una vacaciones en una cabaña muggle...pero quien dijo que lujo significaba placer? una historia contada desde Draco. Feo
1. Chapter 1

_**Lindas Vacaciones...?**_

Bueno esta es una idea loca de un fics en donde Draco y Ginny, Harry y Hermione, Ronald y Luna, Blaice, Pancy pasan juntos unas vacaciones en una cabaña muggle. Todo parece que van a ser unas vacaciones fabulosas pero no cuentan con un pequeño detalle sobre la cabaña que eligen.

Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen un Review... denle no sean malos.

Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Jo y a don Warner y ami lamentablemente solo me queda jugar con ellos un ratitito.

Aclaración: Cuando la letra sea cursiva significan que son pensamientos de Draco en el momento. Cuando aparezca ... son acotaciones de Draco porque la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de él.

**CAPITULO N°1: VISITAS...**

Abro los ojos despertandome de mi sueño, uno de esos sueños ridiculos en los que estas desnudo frente al salon del colegio, te encuentras en varios lugares a la ves, en el cuerpo de otra persona ( esos son los peores...cuando me encuentro en el cuerpo de Weasley hay se me heriza la piel) donde los gatos te hablan, puedes volar, el cielo es rosa (por dios tengo el cerebro hecho mierda) las vacas son lilas, en fin esos tipicos sueños de hipies drogones que siempre tengo cuando como demasiado, después de todos se dice que cuando uno come muchísimo a la noche sueña boludeses y mierda si sera cierto (**n/a: **eso es verdad...)

Trato de que mi vista se acostumbre a la oscuridad y luego de un par de pestañazos empiezo a ver las sombras de los muebles de la habitación.

Corro mi brazo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama donde deberia estar ella y no esta, de pronto empiezo a escuchar varios muermullos y risas._Me estare volviendo esquisofrenico?_ Sigo escuchando voces, cada vez mas fuerte, hay una sombra pequeña que se mueve sigilosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, _veo... veo gente muerta_..en ese momento mi aliento blanco sale a acompañar esta frace...

Un momento tratemos de analizar el asunto:

Preocupación numero 1: Ella no esta a mi lado porque de seguro ya se desperto-_ bien preocupación resuelta._

Preocupación numero 2: escucho murmullos...que podran ser? Que yo sepa esquisofrenico todavía no soy o si?mejor me calmo seguro que es la "Tetevition" o "televition" o como mierda se pronuncie ese aparato muggle-_ preocupación con resultado dudoso._

Preocupación numero 3: La pequeña sombra ...no puede ser un fastasma, no les tengo permitido entrar aquí...- _preocupación destruida._

Preocupación nuemero 4: A que se debe la fracesita temblorosa "Veo gente muerta?" tengo que sacarme esa bendita película de la cabeza...veo fantasma desde pequeño, nose a que se debe esta mariconada...tendre que ir al psicologo... de paso reviso lo de la esquizofrenia-_ preocupación inconclusa hasta ver el veredicto de psicologo._

Prendo la luz del velador y mi 3° preocupación queda totalmente descartada, aunque hubiera preferido al fantasma porque encontrarce con un elfo apenas encendes las luz luego de una noche agitada y un sueño hippie no se lo recomiendo a nadie, no es apto para cardiacos.

El elfo se asusta cuando prendo la luz haciendo que sin querer boltee una lampara de pie.

-Perdone a Toby amo... Toby es muy bruto señor- la voz de elfo acompañado del ruido matalico que hace su cabeza contra la lampara me taladran los oidos y retumban a mi apagado cerebro, le hago una seña con la mano para que se calme y se valla.

Me dejo caer ya que me habia sentado un poco para ver mi "fantasma" y siento ardor en la espalda... luego llegan a mi mente que ya esta un poco mas lucida los acontecimientos de la agitada noche anterior y ese "ligero" ardor se debia a que mi dulce princesita me habia clavado las uñas como un gato... no mejor como una gatita, asi queda mejor... y prácticamente me habia despellejado.

_Tendre que cortarles las uñas para la proxima...aunque me gusta el masoquismo..._

Alejando ese penamiento me levanto rapido porque sino me voy a quedar todo el dia...o la noche todavía nose muy bien... haciendo fiaca.

Una ves que me levante me pongo rapidamente la bata porque mis rascuñaduras al contacto con el aire me duelen mas.

Hago una pasada rapida por el baño para diminuir aguas y matar el aliento a dinosaurio muerto que tengo... puede morir alguien si se me acerca demasiado.

Entro a la cocina donde inmediatamente un elfo se me acerca con mi café matinal...Si descubri que era de dia!aunque no se bien de que fecha... y en ese momento varias risas bastantes fuertes llegan del living.

Voy para alla porque ese "televitor" no puede ser ya que se encuentra en el comedor... a medida que me acerco comienzo a reconocer las voces...y o si! mis peores pensamiento se hacen realidad. Han llegado...vi..vistas! demonios que no tienen nada que hacer un domingo a las 10 de la mañana, hay gente que siempre esta dispuesta a molestar... prefiero la esquizofrenia...espero que no este mi madre por hay si que me tiro por la ventana y este departamento se encuentra a unos diez pisitos...

Entro a la habitación con mi ya conocida sonrrisa de niño bueno osea falsa.

-Hola mi amor- me saluda la razon de mi vida...que meloso puedo llegar ser.

Le doy un profundo y sonoro beso de esos que incomodan a las demas personas y luego la suelto porque sino voy a necesitar una mascara con oxigeno.

-Hola Draco- me saluda la sangr... cierto que no lo diria mas... Hermione quien se a convertido en una buena amiga. Aunque los antiguos apodos quedan mercados, todavía aguanto que me digan hurón..

-Hola Draco- me saludan Ron y Harry... Si, si si contra todo pronostico son mis amigos... adelante búrlense... pero estos dos al menos piensan. Clabe y Goyle que desperdicio de cuerpo...

-Hola Dragon- y la ultima en saludarme es la Lunática Log... hay dios tambien prometi no decirlo mas se llama Luna, L-U-N-A ...aunque lunática le sienta mejor esa mina parece que vive siempre en un sueño hippie drogon, para mi que Ron la droga... bueno otro dia investido si Luna esta drogada mejor intento averiguar Que carajo hacen en mi departamento un domingo a las 10 de la mañana!

- Que hacen por aca a esta hora?- pregunto de la mejor manera posible con una sonrrisa Psicopata en la cara... comprendan todavía no estoy muy despierto que digamos.

-Nada... solo de visitas- me contesta Hermione con su tipica cara de come libros... o de otra cosa, quien sabe.

Luna mira alrededor con una cara de confucion total y definitivamente tengo razon... esta mina esta drogada no hay otra explicación.

-Tu nos has dicho que viniéramos cuando quisiéramos- acota Harry inmediatamente ya que de seguro vio mi cara de acesino.

Nota mental: No intentar ser amable con las personas y nunca, jamas dar pase libre para que te visiten.

Ginny empieza a ...por si no les habia contado ella es la razon de mi vida, solo para que sepan... charlar muy animadamente y yo no puedo evitar quedarme como un estupido mirándola.

Un sonido horrible, como si estuvieran desgarrando a una persona, rompe mi letargo mental y en ese momento Ginny se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta... ese melodioso sonido es el timbre de mi departamento, hace un tiempo que estoy pensando en cambiarlo, ustedes que creen?... y no puedo evitar mirar el culo de mi novia mientras camina hacia la puerta. Pero es que es indescriptible, redondito, duro, levantadito, una bellesura. Ron se percata hacia donde se dirije mi mirada y no pierde tiempo para ponerce entre la bella creación de Dios...osea yo... y el culo de mi novia.

Un duelo de mirada se abre paso entre los dos, la mia lujuriosa... no por el obvio... y la del él de ira. Se molesta mucho al saber que su hermosa hermanita es solo mia.

_Is mine...is mine… _**(n/a: **lo que yo intente poner es " Es mia… es mia…" si alguien vio el señor de los anillos me refiero al monstruito esquizofrenico y por otra parte entiendan que mi ingles es MUY feo)

Pero este silencioso duelo termina cuando escucho mas voces conocidas y mi hermosa sonrisa posesiva se borra al darme cuenta de que me siguen callendo visitas... Dios se tomo el domingo para descanzar ... Tomen el ejemplo!

Y las nuevas visitas son mi mejor amigo de la infancia Blaice Zabinni y mi ex y vaca novia de la infancia Pancy Parkinson _Dios mio como puede salir con eso alguna vez..._ al menos la vaca tuvo consideración y me trajo algo dulce para comer.

Nos sentamos todos en mis sillones de pana italiana verde y comenzamos a charlar de trivialidades de nuestra epoca en el colegio.

Pancy insiste en contar de cuando nosotros eramos novios y Ginny en cualquier momento va saltar sobre ella y le va a clavar el cuchillo con el cual esta cortanto una torta... me encanta cuando esta celosa, se pone toda colorada.

-A donde andaban ayer que los llamamos y nunca nos contestaron?- pregunto hermione mientras se comia una porcion tras otra de torta.. Harry por dios a caso no le das de comer a tu novia?...

Yo estaba por contestar cualquier estupidez como que estabamos mirando el atardecer en el Congo o casando mariposas en Alemania pero mi dulce novia se me adelando y contesto.

-Estuvimos en nuestra habitación haciendo el amor todo el dia.

Pancy casi se atraganta con el café, Ron que habia estado jugando a las miraditas eróticas con Lunas casi se rompe el cuello al mirar a su hermana,Blaice, Hermione y Harry quedaron shokiados y yo simplemente dedique una sonrrisa a todo los presentes y me dedique a seguir con el tema.

Viendo y considerando que no se iban tuve que invitarlos a almorzar porque mi estomago estaba pidiendo a gritos comida de verdad...

-Tendriamos que planificar una vacaciones todos juntos- propuso Harry una vez que ya estabamos en la mesa.

-Si estaria buenísimo- festejo Ginny.

-Y a donde podemos ir?

-Que tal si vamos al Pais de Nunca jamas

Las acotaciones de Luna siempre tienen la misma respuesta... Ron no se dara cuanta que se su novia se escapo del manicomio?

-Que tal si vamos a una cabaña muggle que este cerca del mar- propone Hermione.

Todos asienten y empiezan las planificaciones para mañana a las 6am..._todos sufren de insomnio?..._ salimos para esa cabaña.

Solo espero que el viaje se todo lo soportable posible...


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a Jo y a don Warner y a mi lamentablemente solo me queda jugar con ellos un ratitito.

Aclaración: Cuando la letra sea cursiva significan que son pensamientos de Draco en el momento. Cuando aparezca "..." son acotaciones de Draco porque la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de él.

Besosss, Suerte y espero que les guste.

Dejen un Review plisssssss!

**CAPITULO 2: PREPARATIVOS...**

-Me niego rotundamente... yo no me pienso despertar mañana a las 6am... que nadie duerme a caso?- dije poniendo cara seria y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que por cierto me hizo cimbrar hasta el cerebro.

-Es mejor temprano asi no agarramos trafico- me explico Hermione como si tuviera medio año de vida... esta mina deberia ser niñera.

-Trafico?- pregunte luego de que me cayo la fichita de la explicación de hermione.

-Si el trafico...ya sabes autos.. brumm brumm... pipí- okey, okey, okey si lo reconosco soy medio pelotudo pero tampoco hace fanta que me grafiquen cada frace que dice.

-Sos loca o comes bichitos?- pregunto desesperado… - Tal ves estuviste en un trance los ultimos 9 años de tu vida pero tengo que darte un noticion... somo M-A-G-O-S.

Hermione siguió con su cara de autosuficiencia y enojo y yo queria gastarla un poquito mas. Asi que saque mi varita y comence a hablar muy pausadamente con un voz media melosa.

-Herms no te asustes, esto es un varita... mira _accio botella... _acabo de hacer M-A-G-I-A.

-Callate idiota a caso no aprendiste a hacerlo sin varia.

Viendo que yo estaba apunto de contestarle algo que de seguro seria un insulto Ginny intervino.

-Bueno y a donde vamos ir?

-Dijimos que a una cabaña- contesto harry – le preguntare a mi padre y Sirius si no conocen alguna que este buena (**n/a: **adivinen quienes estan vivos?...)

-Pero que este al lado de mar- dijo Luna desde un rincón de la mesa - asi podemos ver elefantes rosas por la noche.

-Heee...lo tendremos en cuenta Luna- dijo Harry- y cuanto tienen pensado que nos quedaremos en la cabaña.

-Yo solo puedo faltar una semana al trabajo- acoto Ron que estaba ya muy colorado, hacia rato que le venia pegándole duro al chupe y los vinos muggles son muy fuertes.

-Yo tambien- hablo esta vez Blaice.

-Yo el tiempo que se quede Draco- dijo Pancy, tendría que tener cuidado la vaca porque estaba sentada muy cerca de Ginny y habia demasiados objetos filosos en la mesa.

-Bueno estonces esta listo, nos vamos por unan semana-dijo Harry mientras se paraba de la silla..._ ho si se van...se van_- Draco paso al baño - _Mierda me hizo el amague._

-Dale tranquilo Harry, estas en tu casa...-_pero que acabo de decir... se me va a venir a vivir aca! Que boludo que soy_

Harry se demoro mucho en el baño, solo espero que no haya dejado mucho olor, la ultima vez que vino me trabo el inodoro y tuve que llamar a "destapa-magic".

Después del Té mis plegarias fueron escuchada y se fueron todos.

Ginny se sento en el sillon y recosto su cabeza... no soy el unico que se cansa con las visitas.

-Vamos a la habitación que te quiero enseñar algo- le dije re cachondo.

-Ha?

-Que vayamos a nuestra habitación que te quiero mostrar algo que vi en la "tetevition".

-A si, y que es?- me pregunto con esa vos que me calienta

-Si una serie en un canal que se llama Venus... es muy educativo.

-Que, vamos a jugar a la alumna rebelde y al profesor malo?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba ami ya vestida de colegila... es rapida la guacha!.

_-_Si vamos a mi oficina porque te has portado muyyyyy mal.

Y asi se puede decir que concluyo mi domingo... muy entretenido por cierto.

Abro mis ojos despentandome de un sueño, esos sueños donde estas desnudo frente a todo el cole... _un momento sera que siempre me voy a despertar asi! Sip... definitivamente tengo el cerebro hecho mierda._

Esta ves no hay oscuridad en la habitación, sino en cambio se ve solo una parte iluminada por la luz del baño. Pero al igual que la vez anterior Ginny no esta a mi lado... _sera que se despierta rapido para no olerme el aliento a dinosaurio muerto.. ella no huele precisamente a rosas.._.

Me despereso y eso me da mas sueño (**n/a: **eso me pasa a mi todas las mañanas,no lo del aliento a dinosaurio aunque un poco si...) asi que aprovechando que la cama esta calentita me doy vuelta y me entierro bajo las colchas.

- DRACO DESPIERTATE!

_Pero que delicada que es mi novia... por eso la elegi._

_-_ Que hora es?- pregunto aunque no estoy muy seguro que me entendiera, estoy tan enterrado bajo las colchas.

-Las 4 am-

-QUE!- realemente me desespero, nunca me he despertado a esa hora... jamas! Y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Parece que Ginny se da cuenta de mis pensamiento porque empezo a correr como toda un atleta y salto a la cama cayendo justo ensima mio. Me dejo sin aire y si no fuera porque no habia demasiada luz se hubiera dado cuenta de que me puse violeta. Pero que necesidad de hacer tal barbarie si me voy a levantar, ahora culpa suya me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpito... mala!

-Draco levantate o me tiro de vuelta- amenaza la muy guacha.

-Ohey ya me estoy levantando, te gusta?- contesto un poco enojado... bastante enojado.

Ella sabiendo cuan enojado estoy me deposita un suave beso en los labios, un besito medio prolongado pero que no llega a ser esos besos babosos y mojados que sabemos hacer.

-Vete a labar los dientes- me oprdena luego de cortar el beso y yo siendo tan gobernado como soy me levanto y voy al baño... _Algun dia me revelare!._

5 minutos mas tarde sali del baño hecha una pinturita ( **n/a:**Eso quiere decir bien arreglado)

mientras que Ginny se mete en el baño y no sale por 1 hr..._ La pregunta del millon: Alguien sabe porque carajo las mujeres se demoran tanto en el baño? _(**n/a:** les digo la verdad cuando una entra al baño no se da cunta del tiempo que pasa, y hasta que termina de inspeccionar que todo este en orden se pasa el tiempo... no sean malos y comprendan)

Mi entras ella se reconstruye en el baño yo aproveche para tirarme en el sillon para ver "tetevition"..._es el mejor invento de los muggle... cuando vea a uno juro que lo voy a felicitar. _

Cuando el baño soloto a Ginny yo prácticamente ya me habia dormido asi que una ves mas se tiro ensima mio como si fuera una pluma... y les puedo decir que no se asemejan en nada

-Ya estoy lista mi amor... que tal estoy?- pregunta dando una vueltita frente a mi.

-Hermosa como siempre- contesto rapido, una ves cometi el estupido error de decirle que le quedaba mal una pollera...como consecuencia se encerro en la habitación y no me hablo por tres dias... quien esntiende a las mujeres?...(**n/a:** esto va para ustedes chicos: cuando una mujer pregunta que tal esta ustedes siempre contesten "hermosa", "te queda muy bien" o cualquier cosa de esas, pero jamas se demoren mucho en contestar eso es mala señal y jamas de los jamaces le digan a una mujer que esta gorda, salvo que quieran morir claro)

Después de mi comentario Ginny sale feliz rumbo a la cocina y yo resien puedo ver la parba de maletas que hay junto a la puerta.

-Quien se muda mi vida?-pregunto lo mas amistosamente posible, mira si ensima se ofende.

-De que estas hablando Draco?- me pregunta ella volviendo de la cocina con una canasta.

-De eso- contesto señalando con el dedo el Everes de maletas.

-A eso- me contesta con tranquilidad- son nuestras cosas para toda una semana.

-Nuestras? Si yo ya arme mi bolso.

-Draco eso no era un bolso- dice mientras sigue acomodando cosas junto a las maletas- con esa ropa no ibas a durar ni un dia.

-Gracias a Dios que solo nos vamos una semanana- digo burlon a lo que ella se gira, pone una mano en su cadera y me dirije una mirada fria.

-Si tanto te molesta haslo tú, pero para variar hazlo bien!

Debe estar con el dia porque en un segundo me odia, puedo decir que estoy acostumbrado. Pero ni loco desarmo todas esas maletas para organizar...

Otra ves el ruido desgarrador se hace escuchar y atravieso las maletas como puedo ya que mi querida Ginny no tubo mejor idea que ponerlas justo delante de la puerta..._ya me doy cuenta porque no la eligieron para Ravenclaw..._ abro la puerta y del otro lado me estan Harry y Ron, los cuales ni se sorprenden de la cantidad de maletas.

Harry hace un movimiento con la varita y todo el equipaje desaparece.

-Bueno ya estamos todos listos- digo sonriendo...si yo sonriendo, increíble no?- Dale Ginny!


	3. Chapter 3

Holisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Como andan? Espero que re bien. Estoy re contenta por que he recibido 4 review. Eso es toda una gloria para mi asi que les quiero agradecer con toda mi alma a: ** Lala Potter**,** Catagama **y a** Banshee.**

**Quiero decirle que sus Review me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo y prometo tratar de actualizar mas rapido... comprendan mi cerebrito es chiquito!.**

**Como siempre todos el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Jo y a Don Warner y tatataa... lo de siempre.**

**A por cierto le pido mil disculpas por los errores de ortografias, es algo que me supera de gran manera. Besitossss.**

**CAPITULO 3: Trafico ¿?**

Sali a la calle y todavía habia estrellas en el cielo, eso me da mas sueño todavía. Voy aprovechar el vieje para dormir.

Me siento en la parte tracera de algo que seguramente deberia ser un auto. Sory pero yo estoy acostumbrado a los BMW y no ha esta cosa... como es que se llama... a si un Ford Anglia (**n/a: **Aguate Ford carajo!)

Ginny casi le rompe una pierna a Blaice cuando paso por ensima de el y se ocupo de pegarle un buen codazo a super cow (Pancy)cuando se sento entre ella y yo.

Obviamente el auto esteba agrandado porque era imposible que yo con mi almohada, Ginny y su canasta, Super cow y ... bueno todo su cuerpo, Baise y su paraguas abierto (habia escuchado que lloveria... que boludo si estamos dentro del auto), Luna y lo que parecia ser una cruz rosa con plumas de 1mt...Dios sabra que es eso..., Ron con su uniforme de los Cannon, Harry y Hermione no cabriamos ni a palo.

Yo estaba acomodando mi almohada cuando suerje la segunda pregunta del millon.

-Quien maneja?

Mire a Hermione... en realidad todos miramos a Hermione con un gran, ENORME signo de pregunta en la cara.

-Que me miran?- pregunto con la misma cara que nosotros.

Y ensima pregunta, juro que voy a arrebatarle el crusifico emplumado a Luna y se lo voy a clavar en la espalda.

-Crei que tu manejarias?- pregunto Blaice mientras cerraba el paraguas.

-Yo? Jajajaja.

Estoy a punto de quitarle la Cruz a Luna para concretar mi sueño del dia pero Ginny me agarra la mano. De seguro quiere hacerlo ella.

-Porque no menejas tu Ron- Le dice Harry a Ron- Como en segundo año.

-Yo?

Si vos pedazo de enfermo, sos el unico pelotudo que se llama Ronald... perdonen pero la situación me esta superando.

-Bueno- contesta después de unos minutos. He comprobado en nuestros años de amistad que no le llega muy rapido el agua la tanque (**n/a:** la expresión "no le llega muy rapido el agua al tanque" quiere decir que no le llega muy rapido la información al cerebro, osea resumiendo que es un gran lelo).

Pero hay un problema, para que salga Ron tenemos que salir todos.

Sale Blaice con su paraguas, Pancy con su enorme culo, Ginny con una canaste que le robo Blancanieves, yo y mi elmohada, Luna y su crucifijo emplumado (descrubi que era algo asi como un baston), Ron completamente vestido de naranja Fluor y la gente que caminaba por la calle..Si... existe vida a las 5 de la mañana... comienza a mirarnos feo.

Se sube Ron , enseguida comienzan a moverse frenéticamente unos palitos en el vidrio de adelante (los limpia parabrisas), esto no es muy buena señal que digamos.

Y otra vez comienza el desfile de personas para entrar al mini-max-Ford Anglia.

Una vez todos adentros retomo nuevamente mi tarea de acomodar mi almohada pero no todo en la vida es bello...

Enseguida se escucha un ruido tremendo en el escape y comenzamos a movernos en reversa rapidamente, casi pisamos a un perrito y a su dueña... un momento es es la vieja chismosa de 10b...

-Ron pisa a esa vieja!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero el muy boludo no me hizo caso.

La vieja sale disparada para la vereda cayendo de culo sobre un charco de barro... al menos algo le paso...

Pero gracias a la varita de Hermione el auto se detiene y sepuede ver como se nos viene la vieja chismosa ensima gritándonos e insultándonos.

-Pedazo de Inconcientes, Depravados, acosadores sexuales, drogados, amorfor mentales- y miles de insultos mas, la vieja comenzo a pegarle matozos a los vidrios ya que todo sestaban subidos- casi pisan a mi querido Pompy.

Jajaja si ustedes vieran lo que es Pompy. Esa cosa no llega ni a perro, para mi que es un murciélago con complejo canino. Es un perro negro, totalmente lampiño salvo por un pequeño flequillo que tiene el los ojos de colo marron, la nariz as chata y tiene orejas largas y puntiagudas, da asco de lo flaco que esta y ensima se la pasa temblando, cuando ladara lo hace con un chirrido que te da ganas de meterle un patadon y tirarlo del edificio. Una vez lo intente pero para mi mala suerte... o la de él... el vidrio de la ventana estaba cerrado, el perro quedo estapado como un moco en el vidrio.

-Los demandare! Si señor eso hare- sigue gritando la vieja mientras se dirije al edificion- por daños fisicos, morales y psicologios a mi pequeño Pompy. Ya les llegara la carta de mi abogado. Llamare a Green Pease!

-Si asi se la llevan a usted ballena!- grito Hermione a toda Voz.

-Disculpen...Disculpen fue un pequeño error de navegación...

_Pequeño?_

-...era hasta que me acordara como funciona, ya esta todo listo- dijo Ron nervioso, estaba mas colorado de lo normal.

Y asi comenzo nuestro "tranquilo" viaje.

Acomode mi almohada y cerre mis ojos como una marmota hasta que el sol me empezo a joder demasiado y un aroma nada rico me penetro el cerebro, ya que yo estando dormido y sin previo aviso me lo aspire como si se tratara del perfume mas fino, en conclusión me drogue con un pedo, y uno bien podrido!

-Quien fue el asqueroso?- pregunte tapándome la nariz y aprecie que todos estaban abriendo las ventanillas con desesperación y abanicándose para poder respirar aire puro.

-Hagui- me contesto Blaice que se estaba tapando tambien la boca para no tragárselo.

El susodicho estaba con una gran sonrrisa en la cara contento con su gran hazañan: intoxicar a sus amigos mientras dormian!

Ron se paro al costado de la ruta y salio desesperado del auto, a continuación como si se tratara de un incendio todos salimos disparados hacia el aire y nos alejamos unos buenos metros de la bomba –olorosa- con –ruedas.

-Harry que comiste?- pregunto Ginny a varios metros de él.

-Un Gato muerto?- Sugirió Blaice.

-No un Dragon- opte yo.

Harry simplemente se rio y contesto:

-Manteca.

Manteca¿?¿'¿? como una manteca puede ser tan maligna. Reconozco que tiene muchas calorías y lo del colesterol malo pero llegar a provocar tal pedo puede matar a una persona.

- Soy intolerante a la Lactosa- explico.

Ahora si... pero tampoco... pelotudo porque la comiste, podrias haber causado un catastrofe..._yo no duermo en la misma pieza que el._

-Necesitas una aguja e hilo Harry?- pregunto con toda la tranquilidad Luna.

-Por?- pregunto Harry totalmente confundido.

-Para cocerte... con semejante pedo de seguro se te rajo el culo.

En ese momento todos empezamos a cagarnos de risa, cuando Luna esta en este mundo puede ser muy graciosa.

Viendo y conidando que el pedo se resitia a enfurmarce del auto decidimos hacer un pigni al costado de la ruta.

La canasta de Ginny se parecia al bolso de Mary Popins..._si me vi todas las películas de don Walt Disney... y ... lo admito... llere cuando murio la mama de Bamby!. Mami!_

Cjarlamos por un buen rato hasta que el pedo desaparecio y el auto se hizo habitable, siguiendo asi con nuestro viaje para la cabaña.

Hermione estaba enredada adelante con un mapa asi que Harry utilizo un hechizo brujula y por fin conseguimos el camino que era. Estuvimos media hora dando vueltas en circulo ya que ninguno de nosotros los hombres queriamos parar a pedir indicación.

Sentimos unas sirenas y una voz que nos ordenaba pararnos a la orilla de la ruta.

Un hombre vestido de azul que parecia mas bien un Chancho obligo salir de auto a todos.

En cuanto vio a Ron vestido de naranja le hizo soplar un aparatito que le habia puesto en la boca, luego lo hizo caminar por el cordona de la vereda con los brazos extendidos. Nos reviso a todos y por ultimo pidio algo llamado "canet" o algo asi.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron palidos de golpe y Ron no sabia que hacer

En ese momento y como caida del cielo Super Cow se nos adelanto y se puso frente al oficial. Note que mágicamente se habia reducido la pollora y que la blusa que quedaba mas apretada.

Los ojos del oficial se fueron directamente a sus pechos y no se movieron de ahí por mucho tiempo.

No alcance a escuchar lo que decia pero en menos de unos minutos Pancy le paso un numero y el oficialse fue a su auto totalmente sonrojado.

Pancy se volvia para nuestro aunto bastante malhumorada- Hombres...les das tu numero y ya se quieren casar... babosos!

El viaje siguió tranquilo, si a eso se le puede decir cuando casi nos atropella un camion, Pancy le dio su supuesto numero a media comisaria N4, se nos quedo sin "Nata" el auto dos veces, atropellamos un pajaro y se nos pincho una goma, paramos 5 veces para que las chicas "hicieran sus necesidades" osean cagaran y mearan,_ tienen la vejiga del tamaño de una nuez... no que digo mas chica todavía...mejor dicho no tienen vejiga!_... bueno lo admito el viaje fue una completa cagada, paramos docientas veces y después de muchas horas por fin llegamos a nuestra querida cabaña.

Ojala todo sea mas tranquilo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que todo Hola... tanto tiempo! Antes de que quieran golpearme (pero no pueden jaja) quería pedir perdón por haber demorado dos semanas en actualizar... pero tengo razones...**

**La primera no es muy importante solo que mi colegio es contable y la semana anterior tuvimos la feria de microemprendimiento por lo que me pase toda la semana ocupadísimas cosa esa mierda (no me gusto para nada) y la segunda razón, que es muy importante es que el sábado pasado falleció un amigo... a el junto con otros chicos los atropello un auto a la salida de un boliche y bueno... el sábado pasado después de un mes falleció... es se llamaba, o mejor dicho se llama porque sigue estando con nosotros de alguna forma, Gerónimo. Y he estado triste... por momento estoy re bien pero luego me acuerdo de el y me pongo mal. Nosotros no éramos muy amigos pero la perdida se siente igual.**

**Asi que este capi va especialmente dedicado a él.**

**Gero siempre estarás en una parte de mi corazón...**

**(Disculpen si el capi no esta muy bueno o gracioso...para la próxima me voy a esforzar mas) **

**Tambien se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que me han dejado Review y a aquellos que la leyeron pero no lo dejaron, tambien para Ana Winfal (una ciber amiga jajaja les recomiendo su historia "Dance a Wicht stranges" o algo asi) y a Flor Black (otra ciber amiga y tambien les recomiendo su historia " Marian la bruja adolescente y Ser un Black no es tan fácil")**

**Betitosssssssssssssss.**

**A cierto ya saben todo de Jo y súper Warner nada mío...**

**CAPITULO 4:Donde me trajeron?...**

Eso no era una cabaña, eso no era una casita de playa... eso eran cuatro paredes locas que apenas sostenían un techo de madera. Era mas seguro dormir afuera que bajo esa dudosa edificación.

-Feliciten al arquitecto de mi parte- oí que decía Blaice. Al menos no soy el único que no le gusta esta... como llamarla... casa?

-Un pedo de Harry y esa cosa se nos viene encima- dedujo Ron bastante absorto con la edificación.

-Es preciosa- Luna se bajo rápido del auto y se quedo mirando embelesada.

-Me encanta!- dijo esta ves Hermione e imito a Luna.

-Ron deja de darle cocaína, vas a matarla- dije irónicamente- y Harry mira las consecuencias de tu pedo, Hermione quedo con conmoción cerebral.

-Que tiene de preciosa?- pregunto Harry preocupado, de seguro estaba teniendo cargo de conciencia por su pedo.

-No seas malo Harry, la casita es simpática.

Tengo una pregunta...una preguntita! Cómo una casita puede ser simpática? Acaso te cuenta chistes, es graciosa cuando se pone en pedo (emborracha), se ríe... esa casa es una mierda, no hay vuelta atrás. El pedo de Harry trajo peores consecuencias de las que imagine... ahora alucinan.

-Esta pocilga es una cagada- se quejaba esta vez Pancy... al fin alguien piensa como yo!

-Harry quien te recomendó esta cosa?- pregunto Ron.

Otro más descontento, mientras más seamos mejor, así nos vamos todos a un hotel 5 y la pasamos de diez... me gustaría el Hilton o el Sheraton... o no mejor el Hilton y si tengo suerte esta Paris Hilton rondando por ahí... o si... NO, NO PUEDO AHORA SOY UN HOMBRE FIEL... jajaja no me lo creo ni yo..

-Yo invito!- grite desesperado, me estaba imaginando algunas escenas de una fiesta negra en el Hilton con Paris y su amiguita...como es que se llama... bueno no importa la cuestión es que me quiero ir YA para el hotel.

-Que invitas?- me pregunto Harry.

-Yo pago el hotel, vayámonos ya de esta mierda antes de que se derrumbe.

-No- se negó rotundamente Hermione, será que esta mujer nació para cagarme la existencia?- James y Sirius nos recomendaron esta cabaña...

-Seguro que es una de sus bromas-acoto Ginny.

-Si cielo, seguro que es una de sus bromas... vayámonos a un hotel- rogaba Harry mientras se acercaba a Hermione con cara de cabrito degollado.

A mí esa cara de muertito lastimero me sale mejor...

-No Harry- dijo Hermione bastante fuerte y seria- Nos quedamos y punto, no le voy a dar el gusto a James y Sirius.

-Gobernadooooooooo.

Se escucho en susurro la voz de Blaice y Ron por lo bajo y se cagaban de risa. Harry simplemente bajo la cabeza... pobre chico, el niño-que-vivio-y-mato-a-super-Voldy-que-odia-al-mundo-y-con-problemas-sociales, es muy, demasiado, gobernado...

-Draco- llamo Ginny bastante ofuscada y pasándose una mano por la frente para sacarse el sudor

-Si mi vida, mi sol-

-Masajéame la espalda que me duele... Ahora!

-Ahora va mi Luz, mi Razón.

Que? Ustedes jamás han visto a Ginny enojada. No se los recomiendo...

Después de media hora de discusión acerca de nuestro destino de vacaciones, ósea las cuatro paredes locas y el techo de madera, en las cuales se me re frito el cerebro porque el solcito estaba justo encima nuestro y se me seco la garganta peleando con Hermione, decidimos echar un vistazo a la mini habitación.

Yo no sé que tanto podría haber en esas cuatro paredes... que sé yo me imaginaba algunas cucarachas jugando a las cartas, unas cuantas ratas haciendo concurso de hip-hop, a Bush y Sadam jugando al Twister, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme con lo que me encontré. Mi corazoncito casi estalla cuando Hermione después de unos minutos de lucha pudo abrir la puerta de madera...

Adentro era enorme y muy moderno. A simple vista estaba el living con unos sillones en forma de L de cuero negro. A los pies de estos una mesa ratona de vidrio con molduras de yeso.

Mas allá y en un nivel mas alto estaba lo que debía ser la cocina, donde habia una gran mesa rectangular de madera con muchas sillas haciendo juego en color blanco y negro.

En el lado izquierdo del living habia una gran abertura (**n/a:**Lo que quiero decir es que habia una puerta pero sin puerta... no se si me entienden...) pero no se alcanzaba a ver bien que habia del otro lado.

Todos estábamos estáticos, yo simplemente no reaccionaba, a Harry se le habían caído los lentes al suelo, Ron se habia parado en el jardín de la casa y la miraba confundido, Luna ya estaba tirada panza arriba en el sillón, Ginny como si tuviera tres años de vida tocaba y desacomodaba todo, Blaice y Pancy estaban igual que yo y Hermione tenia la típica cara de Viva-Yo-Alabenme-Porque-Soy-La-Mejor-Del-mundo-Y-Me-Deben-Su-Vida, ósea tenia la misma cara que pongo yo cuando mi autoestima esta alto...que sucede casi siempre...

-Hechizo ilucionador... - murmuro Harry mientras arreglaba los lentes que se habia roto en la caída.

-Increíble...

-Ahora que me dice Draco?- pregunto Hermione... obviamente no era una simple pregunta sino más bien esas 5 palabras eran para gozarme y hacerme quedar como un reverendo idiota... sip definitivamente iba a robarle el crucifijo emplumado a Luna y se lo iba a partir en la cara... aunque eso iba a dejar testigos... lo mejor será envenenarla o tal vez asfixiarla mientras duerme... Ho si, eso haré!

-Vallan a traer las maletas- ordeno Luna como si fuera una reina _Vella... ja ni parecida!..._

Eso definitivamente es injusto, si quieren las maletas vayan a buscarla ustedes. Y yo les cuento porque...

Ginny habia traído 7 maletas.

1°: Solo con remeras para estar dentro de casa.

2°: Con pantalones cortos.

3°: Solo con polleras.

4°: Con pantalones largos.

5°: Con ropa para salir lejos, ósea vestidos y todos esos trapos que no tiene ni medio metro de tela y tenes que vender tu alma al diablo para comprarlos.

6°: Otra llena de zapatillas, zapatos, sandalias, hojotas.

7°: Y la ultima y no menos liviana la maleta cargada de maquillaje. Con la cantidad de pintura de labios que debía haber en esa maleta podría pintar todas las paredes de esta "pequeña" cabaña.

Ha y tambien me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle... todas estas maletas fueron llenadas gracias a la ultima visita de ayer al shoping con Hermione y Luna... Consejo para todos los hombres que estén leyendo este penoso relato de mis vacaciones... nunca, jamás de los jamaces acompañen a una mujer de compras. Cuando una mujer entra a un Shoping es como si fuerzas alienígenas las raptaran y las obligaran a ver todas y cada una de las vidrieras y a probarse la misma prenda en 20 colores distintos... existe un misterio muy grande cuando una mujer entra al shoping... por eso ahora en vez de ir yo a acompañarla lleva a su mejor amiga... o mi peor enemiga a principio de mes cuando me llega el resumen... la tarjeta de debito... creo que debe tener como 5.

Gracias a Dios... no mejor a mi padre... que soy rico, sino no se como la mantendría... las mujeres son un presupuesto.

Volviendo al tema central... Luna nos mando a buscar las maletas y yo me estaba quejando, fue ahí cuando comencé a enumerar todas las cosas de Ginny... se acuerdan?

Bueno haber saquemos cuentas... son 7 maletas de Ginny, 15! De Hermione porque trajo "algunos" libritos para una lectura ligera, 9 de Luna porque tajo algunos amuletos o algo así dijo Ron... para mi que es chamullo (mentira) de Ron y ahí trae encanutada(escondida) la cocaína que le da a Luna, y si no escuche mal Pancy dejo que habia traído 6, osea serian... 7+15+9+6... 27 y me llevo dos, dos mas uno... heemm... comprendan nunca tuve matemática en Hogwart... mmm... dos mas uno tres... y en total serian 37 maletas... 37 MALETAS!

Mas les vale que no se molesten cuando yo me queje de la artritis de mis deditos después... no quiero oír ni una sola queja...

Íbamos caminando los 4 gobernados rumbo al auto... Ron abrió el portaequipaje y enseguida se dejaron ver las 37 maletas, todas encogidas, pero 37 maletas en fin y comenzaron a hacerse los boludos.

-Hay voy Luna- grito Ron a nadie y salió huyendo para adentro...

-Escuche un ruido voy a ver que era- dijo Blaice y salió tras Ron.

-Yo tengo ganas de ir al baño pero te ayudo antes...

-NO Harry por Dios no hace falta... anda tranquilo... yo puedo solo.

Y así se fue el ultimo para dentro de la casa... prefiero una artritis y no otro pedo de Harry... y si se llega a cagar encima que hago? Salgo corriendo para cualquier parte.

Ahora que veía como Harry corría con el culo fruncido para la casa, esta ya habia cambiado totalmente. No tenia ese aspecto de Ya-me-derrumbo-cuidado-bhooo, sino mas bien parecía una tremenda mini mansión de un piso con un enorme jardín al frente.

Y ahí me encontraba yo en la laboriosa y trabajosa tarea de girar mi varita para bajar las 37 maletas... voy a hablar con el sindicato "Magia y Fuerza"... esto es una explotación... como era el teléfono... 0800-666- LLAME YA!...no ese no era... 0800-987-sexhot... perdón me confundí jejeje... jamás llame ahí por las dudas!...0800-69...HAAAAAAAAAAA

Un grito agudo se escucho desde la casa y enseguida comencé a correr con las 37 maletas en el bolsillo.

Yo me imaginaba a Hermione en el suelo con el crucifijo de Luna clavado en la cabeza... o que Ginny hubiera descubierto de mi chaqueta alguna manchar dudosa de rimel... a Harry que no habia llegado al baño y se habia cagado en medio del living... eso seria terrorífico... pero lo que vi fue a siete personas ( de las cuales estaba Harry con el pantalón desprendido) alrededor de algo. Me acerque mas para ver ese "algo" y resulta que ese "algo" no era mas que un pequeño cuadrado negro de metal al parecer que emitía varias lucecitas de colores..

Lo tome en mis manos y mire al resto con cara de Son-todos-unos-cagones-y-yo-soy-bien-machito pero esta cosa comenzó a vibrar y la tire al sueño asustado. Al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban y se hacían para atrás. Descubrí que habia sido Blaice el del gritito agudo... después vamos a tener una charla él y yo... de Hombre a ¿?... que se yo con ese gritito me hace dudar... de lo que es el obvio! Yo lo tengo bien definido! Por eso ya no me pinto mas las uñas de los pies...

Bueno retomando nuevamente el tema yo tire esa cosa que se parecía a una bola de boliche, todos se hicieron para atrás, dude de la sexualidad de mi amigo y entonces...


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis a todos! Quiero que me disculpen nuevamente… tengo excusas! Ustedes dirán, esta mina siempre tiene una excusa…pero bue que le voy a hacer. Les cuento que me compraron una CPU nueva y he estado pasando archivos desde la vieja a la nueva…. Aparte el viernes cumplió 70 años un tío, o mejor dicho es como mi abuelo y bueno hemos estado preparando la fiesta desde hace mucho…**

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, me cuesta escribir los Cáp. Largos, nose como hacen algunas para escribir caps de 20 paginas … hay se me secaría el cerebro…**

**Hay alguna palabras como "Boludo", "Pelotudo" que tal vez no conozcan y bueno su significado es simple… todas son derivada de Tonto…**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me escribieron Review y me dieron fuerzas por Gero… me gustaría contestarlos en el Cáp. Pero tengo miedo que me lo borren, mira si encima que me demoro en publicar me lo borran me van a matar ustedes. Jejeje. También quiero decirle muchísimas gracias por sus palabras e aliento y decirle que Gero era (o como ya dije es porque sigue estado con nosotros) una persona magnifica… y este Cáp. Como todos los restantes estarán dedicados en primer lugar a el.**

**También va dedica para Flor… una chica de Bs. as que escribe: "Marian, la bruja adolescente" y "es difícil ser un Black"**

**Se las recomiendo que las lean , son muy lindas. También les recomiendo "Ashley, una brujita muy especial" o algo así, esta muy buena….**

**CAPITULO 5: Es un sueño¿?...**

Bueno retomando nuevamente el tema yo tire esa cosa que se parecía a una bola de boliche, todos se hicieron para atrás, dude de la sexualidad de mi amigo y entonces...

Entonces una luz blanca salia desde el cuadrado de metal…no se podía ver absolutamente nada ya que esa "tranquila" luz nos estaba dejando ciegos a todos….

Se empezaron a escuchar voces con eco…a caso era Dios que se estaba comunicando con nosotros ¿?

_Somos los elegidos…voy a ser San Draco… alábenmeeee, préndanme velitas verdes y les cumpliere su deseo!_

En eso estaba yo planificando mis acciones divinas cuando la visión volvió a mi…_Mi primer milagro!... _pero enseguida mi planificaciones divinas se vinieron abajo ya que descubrimos que esas voces no eran de Dios, sino de algo…o mejor dicho alguien…muy deferente..

Con nuestra renovada visión pudimos admirar que del cuadrado de metal salían proyectadas dos figuras blanquecinas que nos saludaban alegremente…

_Nunca vi. fantasmas con tremenda cara de boludos… osea el profesor Bins tenia cara de boludo pero estos lo superan..._

-Saludos mis ínter nautas…. Dijo uno de los supuestos fantasmas.

_Y no solo tienen cara de boludo sino que lo son!_

-Bienvenidos al país de nunca jamás….- dijo el otro y queda confirmado mi pensamiento, son unos tremendos boludos…

Luna comienza a saltar gritando de alegría….

-PETER PAN, PETER PAN, PETER PAN….QUIERO SER CAMPANITA!

-Quien es Peter y Porque nunca quisiste ser Campanita conmigo?- pregunta Ron con cara de asesino serial.- MATARE AL "PAN" ESE…JURO QUE LO HARE TOSTADA, LO DESCUARTIZARE Y ME LO COMERE…YA VERA ESE "PAN"…... Y LE PONDRE MATECA Y SE LO DARE A HARRY PARA QUE SE LO COMA Y LO RE-CAGUE….YA VERA ESE "PAN" NO SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA…QUIEN SE CREE?

-Si así se habla amigo- grite yo alentando, aunque no me gusto la parte en que le pondría manteca a ese "pan" y se lo daría a Harry…no quiero oler otro pedo….todavía queda algo del anterior en mi cerebro…que nadie me entiende?

Luna se había quedado mirando a Ron, tenia los ojos bien abiertos…_y puedo decir que asustaban un poco, esos tremendos ojos azules bien abiertos parecían que iban a salir volando de sus orbitas…._ Y su típica cara de "¿Quién soy?" "¿A dónde voy?"

-Hemm…Ron- dijo Harry mientras ponia una mano en su hombro para calmarlo- no es lo que tu piensas…

-QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTAS METIDO HARRY? TU! MI MEJOR AMIGO…. A CASO HAS ESTADO EN ALGUN TRIANGULO AMOROSO CON EL "PAN" ESE Y LUNA?' NO QUIERO IMAGINARMELO…. –dijo Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones con las manos en la cabeza….

-No Ron…. Es en serio, no es lo que tu piensas, esta habland….

-TU TAMBIEN HERMIONE! POR DIOS…. –Ron se paro del sillon y se acerco rápidamente a Hermione-QUE A CASO SE JUNTABAN TODOS UN DIA Y HACIAN SUS FIESTITAS NEGRAS? PORQUE ME HICIERON ESTO, AHORA VOY A PARECER UN VENADO CON TREMENDOS CUERNOS….

-Podrías ser un reno de Santa Claus…- sugirió Blaise en un rincón…

-No ayudes tanto- dijo irónicamente Hermione.

-MALDITOS….-empecé a gritar yo- COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ESO, PERO ES INCREIBLE- realmente estaba indignado, Ron me miraba con aprecio- COMO VAN A SER TAN MALDITOS DE HACER UNA FIESTA NEGRA Y NO INVITARNOS….DESPUES DE QUE HARRY ME TRANCO EL INODORO MILES DE VECES, DE QUE HERMIONE ME VACIARA LA HELADERA…. QUE TU LUNA…QUE TU LUNA….BUENO DESPUES DE QUE TE HE DIRIJIDO LA PALABRA DURANTE ESTOS NUEVES AÑOS….. TODO ESO Y NO FUERON CAPACES DE INVITARME…. HAGANME ACORDAR QUE LES MANDE UNA TARJETA PARA EL DIA DEL AMIGO!-

Me cruce de brazos ofendido y voltee la cara. Ron por alguna razón que desconozco estaba enojado conmigo… no entiendo porque si después de todo los que le pusieron los cuernos a el fueron Harry, Luna, Hermione y el "Pan" ese., yo no tuve nada que ver o si?

Me abre metido en una de sus fiestas secretas y no me he dado cuenta? Realmente no se…. Voy a tener que comprarme un pensador… hay lapsos de mi memoria que no recuerdo…

-NO LO ENTIENDO, COMO PUDIERON SER CAPACES DE HACER…PAFS!

Y una terrible mano roja apareció gravada en la mejilla izquierda de Ron….

Pobre chico ahora no era solo un hombre cornudo sino que también era un hombre golpeado y ni si quiera por su novia sino por su amiga… que es la novia de su mejor amigo, el cual se acuesta en fiestas negras con su novia, luna y una tal apellidado "Pan" que todavía no sabemos quien es…. Podría escribir una novela… se titularía: "El día que me entere que era un cornudo" o " El día que comencé a trabajar como reno de Santa Claus…." Son medios largos pero eso con un asesor se arregla….

Ron quedo bastante atónito por tremenda cachetada y como no volvía en si hermione creyó buena idea darle otra cachetada bien fuerte para que volviera en si…

-Nunca probaste ser boxeadora?- pregunto Pansy que se hallaba a un costado de Blaise sin entender nada…

-No…pero podría intentarlo- contesto Hermione…

Cuiden sus bibliotecas….se viene "Mione la come libros, mano de piedraaaaaaaaaaa…. Y en ese momento me imagine a hermione con un apretadísimo traje de curo de color negro con un látigo….huuuuu… me pegue un matosa en la frente para apagar mi depravada mente…

-Ron puedes calmarte- dijo mi vida, osea Ginny, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su cornudo hermano.

-Como quieres que me calme Ginny….

-Porque grandísimo idiota Petter Pan es un personaje de un libro muggle.….-contesto Hermione bastante sacada de si

-QUE! Ni si quiera es real… Luna me engañas con un libro?- pregunto Ron aun mas desesperado. Y no era para menos, debe ser bien patético que te pongan los cuernos con un libro… bien feito….aunque he visto que ginny lee mucho un libro…mmm…. Me estará pasando lo mismo?

Al parecer el espíritu de Luna decidió volver a su cuerpo porque de pronto el cerebro de Luna volvió a la vida y mientras se acercaba despacio hacia Ron dijo:

-Mi vida es un libro que mi madre me leyó de chica….

En ese momento Ron abrió la boca bien grande, y cuando digo bien grande no miento, podria haber entrado la cabeza de una persona tranquilamente. Y se puso rojo, como la bandera de los Gryffindor…. No le erró el sombrerito parlanchín cuando lo elijio jejeje.

Le dio un sonoro beso a Luna como pidiendo perdón y después dijo para todos nosotros:

-Perdónenme soy un tremendo entupido…

-Nooo… en serio?- dijo muy sarcásticamente Harry a lo que Ron y el resto de nosotros nos empezamos a reír…

Hejem…hejem…hejem-

Tosieron falsamente los fantasmitas con cara de boludos… nos habíamos olvidado completamente de ellos… los cuales se habían quedado mirando tremendo lió bastantes asombrados, habían aparecido dos mas y puede ver como uno de ellos había hecho aparecer un Vols. con palomitas de maíz del que comían todos

-Bueno volviendo al tema.- dijo uno de ellos, que tenia el cabello negro y hasta los hombros- queremos darles una noticia.

-Somos los elegidos de Dios?- pregunte esperanzado.

Todos, absolutamente todos me miraron extrañados, como mirando a un loco..

-Que no son Ángeles?- pregunte confundido, no me gusta que me miren así, por lo general yo soy el que mira de esa manera. Y como para seguir haciéndome sentir mal se empezaron a cagar de risa…

-Chicos en serio, volvamos al tema central- dijo otro de mis fallidos Ángeles….

-Que quieres James?- pregunto Ginny,

-Que a caso los conocen?

Y como si yo fuera un adorno del living ni me hicieron caso y el ángel trucho siguió hablando.

-Bueno como hemos dicho les tenemos una noticia.

-tenemos el agrado de avisarles que han sido los elegidos para ser nuestra diversión de la semana…

_Pero que honor…._

-Sip… ustedes siete- hablo esta vez otro hombre, uno con el pelo corto, medio rubio y con aspecto desgarbado- convivirán una semana…

-…Sin magia- finalizo la ultima integrante de los Ángeles de Charlie truchos, la cual era una mujer pelirroja…

No me llego el agua al tanque…. Quede algo así como atontado.. Y me pellizque fuerte el brazo.

-Es un sueño?- pregunte nervioso.

-Para nada- me contestaron lo diablitos, porque ya ni si quiera eran Ángeles truchos.

-Pero mamá, papá, Sirius, Remus de que carajo hablan?- pregunto Harry molesto.

Así que la querida familia de Potter (así le digo cuando me enojo jeje) estaba aburridita y no tubo mejor idea que usarnos a nosotros como sus juguetes…

-Esto es así… ustedes convivirán sin matarse durante 7 días sin magia…- dijo el que al parecer se llamaba Sirius.

-Yo no pienso ser parte de esta estupidez- dijo Súper Cow y camino rumbo a la puerta como un toro cegado.

-Pues discúlpame que te diga media Res per…

-Sirius por dios no sean tan malo- dijo la mujer- discúlpame querida pero no van a poder salir-

Y al terminar esta simple frase todas las puertas, ventanas y agujeros en los que cabíamos para huir se cerraron rápidamente azotando todas las puertas como si se tratara de la casa de polstergei o algo así, ya saben la película de la nenita albina que le encantan los fantasmitas psicópatas… me imagino que la vieron?…

-Bueno chicos nos despedimos...-dijo Sirius…. Ya me aprendí los nombres…

-Nos vemos mañana para las primeras instrucciones…- dijo la mamá de Harry…bueno no todos los nombres…

-Que se diviertan…- dijo el papá de Harry… Si claro divertidísimo!...

-No se maten- dijo el ultimo diablito simpático, creo que se llama Remus o algo así…

Bueno en fin la historia es así…mi mente superior va a estar encerrada por 7 días SIN MAGIA con otros 5 especimenes….Ginny claro que con ella no me molestaría estar encerrado para toda la vida jejeje…y nos piden que nos divirtamos y encima que no nos matemos!... estos diablitos están drogados….

Sintonicen este mismo canal , a esta misma hora, y por este mismo fics para saber si:

Logro convivir con estas personas…

Logro vivir mas de dos segundos sin magia…

Luna perdona al estupido de Ron…

Yo no mato a Hermione mientras duerme por cagarme la vida siempre con su existencia…

Hermione aguanta vivir sin un libro…

Si el inodoro de esta casota no se tranca con el culo de Harry, espero que hayan mas baños!

Si Blaise es gay o no….

Y si Pansy sigue viva después de que se me insinué otra vez… Ginny esta al asecho…

Haaa y me había olvidado… para saber si hermione sigue con su carrera de boxeadora…

_Ahora quien podrá ayudarme…. Yo el chapulín colorado…. Jajaja tengo que dejar de ver tele…. Un momento…. No he visto el tele todavía…mejor dicho no lo veo por ningún lado…_

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL TELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Review….Review…Review….aunque no me lo merezco….por demorarme tanto! Pro si ustedes quieren…

**Disculpen si hay muchos errores de ortografía pero es que soy un animal para escribir…perdonen…**

**Encontré una historia que tiene una trama parecida a la mía. Esa se trata de que Hermione y Draco pasan encerrados un mes si magia. Les juro que nuca la copie y ni la he leído para no copiar nada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me perdones si no es lo que esperaban…besos y comprendan que mi cerebro se bloquea fácilmente!.**

**Besotes desde Argentina….**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holasssss….. Como andan? Espero que muy bien… les cuento que me he demorado porque por fin he finalizado las clases! Y bueno estas últimas semanas me han dado machismos exámenes…. Y adivinen que… me llevo Ingles!**

**Estoy re depre, yo jamás en mi vida me había llevado un materia… si ya se suena re nerf y ñoño pero es la verdad y me siento re mal!**

**Este capitulo es una primera parte en realidad…. La segunda parte todavía no la he escrito pero prometo hacerla mas larga….**

**Me encanta recibir sus review y quiero que sepan que me alegra en corazón leerlos…. Pero tengo miedo de responderlos y que me saquen el fics…**

**Pero a todos los que me dejaron review y a los que no MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Este Cap como todos los siguiente están dedicado a vos Gero… siempre estarás en un parte de mi corazón….siempre….**

**Recomendaciones!**

**Bueno haber …. Lean mis fics!1**

"**Ashley Potter…un brujita muy especial"**

"**Marian la bruja adolescente"**

"**Ser un Black no es tan fácil"**

**Y hay varias más pero no recuerdo los nombres. Si alguien quiere que lea algún fics dígamelo que yo lo hago, no tengo ningún problema….. Solo avísenme!.**

**Bezototes…**

**CAPITULO 6**: **Es un sueño ¿?...se agranda mi árbol genealógico! –segunda parte.**

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL TELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Que te pasa Draco?- pregunto Pansy asustada mientras se acercaba para consolarme. Pero Ginny fue mas rápida y con un gran culaso empujo a Pansy fuera de su camino y me abrazo fuerte por la espalda.

Pansy callo con todo su "delicado" cuerpo a la alfombra y tuve la ligera sensación de que el piso tembló.

Yo simplemente no podía hablar. Estaban saliendo a la luz mis signos "falta de tele" y eso quería decir que iba a sufrir un ataque muy grave….

Me tire de costado en el sillón mas próximo, me costaba respirar, sentía un dolor en el pecho. Podía ver como todos se asustaban, de pronto mi visión se puso borrosa y lo último que escuche fue a Ginny gritando:

-Traigan un poco de aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Estaba en un gran prado verde ,con un cielo celeste…. Pajaritos volando, ardillitas contentas, gatitos, perritos, conejos, en fin toda clase de animalejos tiernos corriendo libremente por todas partes…. Dividiendo al prado de en dos surcaba un camino y a ambos lados, mostrando sus bellezas miles y miles de televisores de todas las formas y tamaños posibles….

Había chiquitos, medianos, los de 47 (pulgadas) Pantallas planas, pantallas de plasma, home taetres, a color, en blanco y negro. Philips, Sony, Hitachi y miles de marcas pedorras que prácticamente ni se conocían.

Todos estaban encendidos mostrando mis programas preferidos y yo corría como los conejitos... libre y feliz en medio de tanta belleza… Pero de pronto el cielo se oscureció, los teles cambiaron sus canales y todos mostraban los mismo….mostraban….mostraban a "Jey- Jey El Avioncito" y a "A Barney el Dinosaurio descerebrado"….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y me tape los oídos porque estaba comenzando la perturbadora canción de dinosaurio afeminado violeta…. Y como para seguir torturándome escuche a los lejos la vos de Hermione que me llamaba…. Me decía:

-Draaaaaaaacoooo…….Draaaaaaaacooooooooo…..Draaaaaaaaacccccccoooo…..DRACO DESPIERTATE! PAFH PAFH.

Mi mejillas ardieron… sentía un calor que me subía por mi doloridas mejillas y mis ojos aun nublados trataban de identificar a la culpable de tremenda atrocidad…. Y como era de suponerse Hermione la "Come libros mano de piedra" estaba zamarreándome con muchas ganas, una ves más cagandome la existencia… ya solo no se conforma con cagarme la vida sino también ahora me caga los sueños! Esto no puede ser….

Sentí como alguien de manos grandotas me sentaba en el sillón. Puedo decir con total libertad que no fue nada delicado y que me hizo doler mucho el brazo…._Maaaaamiiiiiiiiiii los chicos me pegaron!._

Quien habrá sido el que me sentó… esta en Harry o Ron…mmm…. También puede ser Hermione, últimamente no se que esta comiendo pero tiene mucha mas fuerza…. Blaise queda automáticamente descartado! Por lo menos hasta que averigüe su sexualidad… aunque tuve la leve impresión que me toquetearon mucho cuando me sentaron…. Había muchas manosss! Ho Mi Dios fui Ultrajado!

-Que te sucede Draco?

-Estas Bien?

-Que te paso?

Y con miles de preguntas me bombardearon el cerebro con lo que aturdieron más al pobrecito….

Dado mi repentino malestar, el "abuso" por parte del sector masculino que habita esta misma casa, y mi aturdimiento solo puede decir una sola palabra:

-Tele….

-Que?-

-El Tele….- ya me sentía con todas las fuerzas como para agregarle un pronombre a mi minúscula frase….

-Que pasa con el tele?- pregunto Luna- no vinieron los "Teletubis"…. Pero si queres los llamo asi te sentís mejor…

Le dedique un mirada extraña a Luna….por un lado trasmitía un "Gracias" por querer que este bien y por otro lado un "Por Dios como podes decir tanta boludeses en una misma frace….que capacidad"

Luna solo percibió mi primera transmisión por lo que me sonrió.

Hermione "El cerebro con patas" que al parecer fue la única que me entendió pregunto:

-A caso estas mal porque no ves el televisor?

Yo con un tremendo puchero asentí poniendo carita de bebe triste y lo único que ligue fueron insultos… muchos insultos que no cabe recitar porque se enfadarían muchos…. _Pero que niños groseros que son!_

Ginny me dio un "delicado" empuje con lo que golpee mis cabeza con alguien que estaba sentado a mi lado…. En un segundo quede solito sentado en un enorme sillón mientras todos me miraban enfadados…

-Que¿?

Pregunte bastante sorprendido…. No entendía porque estaban tan enojados, había sido grave lo mió!

-Como te podes poner asi porque no has visto el tele todavía grandísimo anormal, experimento atrofiado, cagada del mundo?- me pregunto desperada Hermione… que cantidad de adjetivos que me puso!1 muy ingeniosa… de seguro debe tener un diez en redacción la muy guach….

………**Comienzo Conversación Draco/Autora……..**

**Draco: **Un momento! Autora por favor rebobíname la última frase de mi queridísima amiga Hermione por favor.

**Autora: **Claro bombón… lo que tu quieras….

**Draco: **Por favor no me acoses…. Soy un hombre comprometido!

**Autora: **XD…. Pero cuando rompas con la colorada… ahí toy yo para consolarte!.

**Draco: **Lo tendré en cuenta! Ahora sino te molesta hermosa escribime de nuevo la frase…

**Autora: **Me dijiste hermosa! XD

**Draco: **Dale!

**REPLAY**-Como te podes poner asi porque no has visto el tele todavía grandísimo anormal, experimento atrofiado, cagada del mundo?

Okay ahora que vuelvo a ver este comentario de mi grandísima amiga puedo notar que dijo que "todavía" no he visto el tele… eso quiere decir que si no me equivoco cabe una posibilidad de que mi tele exista! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

……**.Fin de conversación Draco/ autora………**

-Y donde esta?

Pregunte con la misma carita de bebe triste

Harry con una cara de constipado abrió una puerta de un gran mueble y ahí apareció el amor de vida…. Un televisor plasma de 54 pulgadas….era tan…tan lindo… inexplicable….

Sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe donde corrí desesperado hacia el mueble y lo abrace bien fuerte mientras a mis espaldas Hermione y Ginny me gritaba barbaridades. Harry, Ron, Blaise y Pansy se reían. Y por otro lado Luna lloraba de la emoción por tan emotivo reencuentro….

**CONTINUARA…….**

**Si ya se el capitulo es RE cortito y no tiene nada que ver con el titulo pero es que la segunda parte (la cual todavía no esta hecha jejeje) va a tener un poco mas de sentido…**

**Lean mi otro fics… se llama "De la convivencia nace el amor…. Que frase estupida!" y es como mi costumbre un Draco/Ginny.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no….disimulen!**

**Si escribo muy mal mándenme un review diciéndomelo… no me molesta para nada…. Es mas mejor si lo hacen asi me corrijo un poco….**

**Si molesto a alguien cuando llamo a Blaise Gay espero sepan disculparme, mi intención no es estar en contra de los gay…. Es mas tengo un amigo gay y es de lo mejor!**

**Bezototes….**

**Firma: Escritora en construcción.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si ya se…merezco la orca..o morir en la hoguera..realmente lo merezco…**

**No voy andar con excusas así que directamente les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y les cuento que tengo mucho sueño porque son las 4 de la mañana y me quede terminando esta historia porque mañana viaje y recién vuelvo el primero de febrero…así que fui buenita y les subí un capi bien largo.( once paginas!) todo para ustedes….**

**Gero a tres meses de tu partida…siempre estas en mi corazón…**

**Dedicado a mis amigas, a Flor Black, a mi familia..GRACIAS…**

**Heeee…ayer no lo subí al Cáp.… pero hoy hago un enfuersito...Besototes!**

**CAPITULO 7**: **Es un sueño ¿?...se agranda mi árbol genealógico! –Segunda parte…**

"_Sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe donde corrí desesperado hacia el mueble y lo abrace bien fuerte mientras a mis espaldas Hermione y Ginny me gritaba barbaridades. Harry, Ron, Blaise y Pansy se reían. Y por otro lado Luna lloraba de la emoción por tan emotivo reencuentro…."_

-Jajajaja.. Como puedes ser tan idiota Draco ¿?- Comento Pansy mientras se re- cagaba de risa…

O sea eso si me ofendió, yo nunca le pregunte a Pansy "Hey Pansy como podes ser tan Vaca" …_Lo que si me pregunto es como pude salir con esa vaca… pero eso ya es otro tema que si quieren se lo cuento en otro fics…Lo titularía "Los Deslices del gran Dios Draco Malfoy"… hablare con mi redactora! _(O sea yo…lo tendré en cuenta jaja) _…._Yo no me meto con los defecto de otras personas… bueno si lo hago …Pero no me gusta que se metan con mis defectos loco!

-Eso no tiene respuesta…- contesto Hermione a la pedorra pregunta de súper cow….

-Es que nadie me entiende…no he hecho nada malo!- reclame a los seis vientos….perdón no eran seis vientos…cuantos eran¿? Bueno en fin yo lo reclame con mis tres pulmones…nop también me volví a equivocar…bueno definitivamente hoy no es el día perfecto para hacer cálculos difíciles debido al daño emocional al que he sido expuesto así que prosigamos con el relato de mi pedorras vacaciones…la cuales ahora que recuerdo estan siendo relatadas sin mi autorizacion!

………**Comienzo Conversación Draco/Autora……..**

**Draco:** Ahora que recuerdo en ningún momento te autorice a relatar mis horrorificas vacaciones!

Autora: Heee….técnicamente no!...pero…

Draco: Pero nada…esto es un plagio….estas violando los derechos de autor….

Autora: Heeee si yo te cree…no tengo porque pedirte permiso para relatar tu vida!

Draco: Ho no señorita…usted no me creo…la señora Jo me creo….la cual no me dio ni las gracias ahora que me doy cuenta! Que a caso mis sentimientos no cuentan ¿?

Autora: Ves con ella deberías enojarte no conmigo que no gano ni medio peso….

Draco: Exijo el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias…

Autora: Eres sordo…NO GANO DINERO… solo recibo Review…

Draco: Entonces quiero el cincuenta por ciento de los Review…

Autora: JAJA...ni a palo te los doy…

Draco: mira que me voy y te dejo en banda….Hay otros autores que con gusto publicarían mis vacaciones….

Autora: JA…como cuales ¿? No te creo ni media palabra!

Draco: A si ¿? Te cuento que recibí una llamada de Annie Riddle el otro día proponiéndome un precio bastante justo por mi historia… y el sábado pasado estuve en (Nombre de la heladería mágica) con Flor black tratando el mismo tema….sin contar las cartas que me llegaron de karen, martita-felton, llamarada93, kimita-potter, morgana riddle, SAGH, lilita sinclair, tomoyosita, sybillT, leodyn, kim, selegna, shumara, ingni, luly malfoy, carolin, jane black, sabri weasley, gaba riddle, lala potter, boni, Ania Dunthobloocha, Carla Gray, Gwen-De, Ivita Black, Laura Black, LauraRupert, Niv Riddle…

Autora: Hooooo son grandes escritoras de fanfiction y fanautores…

Draco: Y solo te he nombrado a algunas…así que a mi no me amenaces que sino me voy!

Autora: Okey…Okey…te doy el cincuenta por ciento...ahora si no te molesta podríamos seguir con tu historias que ya deben estar aburridos con tanto parloteo…recuerda el lema…" Aburrimiento equivale a Cero Review…"

Draco: Listo…sigamos entonces….

………**Fin Conversación Draco/Autora……..**

Bueno haber en que habiamos quedado que ya me perdi ¿? Ha ya recuerdo….me estaban rompiendo el corazón…si aunque nadie en el universo lo crea yo Draco Malfoy el adonis de la raza humana tiene corazón…con insultos injustificados….

-No sean tan malos….-dijo la segunda belleza universal…_la primera soy yo!..._o sea mi hermosa Ginny mientras me tomaba de los hombros.- ya saben como es Draco…

Pude notar por un enorme espejo que la guacha de mi novia…queda automáticamente destituida del puesto de segunda belleza universal por haber ofendido a la primera belleza universal o sea yo porque encaja una de sus filosas uñas en mi Suéter tejido con lana de la única oveja clonada en el mundo o sea dolly.… que con su lardo dedo índice..No me confundí como se llamaban lo dedos¿? Me acuerdo del pícaro gordito que se comió el huevito pero los otros como se llamaban…bueno en fin señalo su sien con el dedo que se ubica a la izquierda del Faquiu…me entienden¿?...y empezó a girar el dedo cruzando los ojos y poniendo cara de retrasada mental…

Como ya he repetido muchísimas veces en este pedorro fics y lo reconozco abiertamente soy gay….jajajaja no se asusten es una jodita…he reconocido millones de veces que soy estupido…ya lo se y no me avergüenzo de serlo…el mundo esta plagado de estupidos…y yo orgullosamente integro ese ejercito de mente pervertidas y sin razón que caminan gustosamente por el mundo arruinando mentes como la de la come libros Hermy… pero soy capaz de reconocer la acción que hizo ginny y es por esas cositas que yo la escogí de entre el montón de putas…perdón muchachas de SI fácil…que estaban rendidas a mis lindas patitas …

Con esa acción ella demuestra que no le importa mi estupidez y que esta conmigo sin importar lo que pase…después le preguntare que significa esa seña que hizo sacando la lengua y girando el dedo alrededor de su sien….no la entiendo pero debe de ser una broma porque todos se echaron a reír…no me gusta caer tarde en los chistes!

- Sip…eso ya lo sabemos Gin-

-Que es lo que saben?-pregunte muy…BASTANTE… extrañado porque les aviso que es feo que todos se rían y no saber porque carajo lo hacen y tengo la leve sensación de que el chistecito soy yo…no se me parece.

Como era de esperarse nadie me contesto y siguieron hablando como si yo fuera una linda lámpara "la mas hermosas de las lámparas claro" y formara parte de la estenografía del fic...Tipo que re patético me sentí.

-Bueno pasemos a un tema que realmente importa..- comenzó diciendo tranquilo Ron "la peca viviente"-…ESTAREMOS SIETE MALDITOS DIAS ENCERRADOS EN ESTA CASA DE MIERDA SIN UNA PUTA GOTA DE MAGIA!

-Ronald! Habla bien por favor…ese tipo de lenguaje déjalo para personas mas…bueno personas mas…como decirlo…déjalo para Draco- comento Hermione señalándome a mi con esa cabeza con gran cabello o seria mas bien gran cabello con cabeza¿? Será por siempre una de esas preguntas que nunca se resolverán…¿Que carajo tiene Hermione en la cébela? Bueno en realidad sabemos lo que tiene en la cabeza…un enorme librote…la pregunta seria: ¿Qué carajo es esa cosa peludota que hermione tiene sobre la cabeza? En una de esas la respuesta sale en "Google"…búsquenlos!

Un momento…después sigo deduciendo la anatomía de Hermione, hay algo que escuche que requiere todo mi valioso tiempo…

-QUE¿? COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTAREMOS SIETE MALDITOS DIAS ENCERRADOS EN ESTA CASA DE MIERDA SIN UNA PUTA GOTA DE MAGIA!

Disculpen el vocabulario pero realmente es importante….

-Dragón vives encerrado en una burbuja de pedo¿?- me pregunto seria Luna y eso es muy grave considerando que Luna jamás pone una cara que represente normalidad…algo gravísimo esta ocurriendo y tendré que averiguarlo… enseguida saque mi pipa portátil y encarne mi personaje de Sherlock Holmes

Me levante y comencé a buscar pistas…todos me miraban, de seguro porque me veo súper sexy con una pipa en la boca así que ni me inmuto…

Dando vueltas por toda la sala y bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos encontré un extraño cubo de metal y comencé a sacar mis deducciones:

_Deducciones sacadas por Draco y su otra personalidad Sherlock Colmes:_

_A- Podría ser algún extraño objeto sexual de Hermione…_

_B- Un porta maquillaje._

_C- Se me acabaron las deducciones…esta jodida cosa no se parece en nada que hubiera visto jamás en mi vida._

-Elemental mi querido watson..- susurre a tiempo que daba una bocanada a mi pipa y observaba el objeto…después de unos segundo descarte con mi brillante mente que aquel objeto fuera de importancia alguna así que deje a conocer mi deducción mas realista o sea la mas normal considerando con quienes me encontraba en esa casa…

-Hermione hasnos el favor de guardar tus "juguetitos" en tu equipaje…a menos que no quieras que te lo usen…- y se lo arroje bien fuerte procurando aunque sea golpearla un poco.

Seguí con mi minuciosa búsqueda hasta que alguien , para nada delicado, me tiro con un objeto contundente (tengo que hablar con propiedad, ya soy todo un detective) en mi brillante cabeza haciendo que volteara furioso hasta mi agresor y encontrándome con un paisaje nada tranquilizante.

Ahí cerca de los sillones se encontraba Hermione siendo sujetada por Harry y Ron, la chica estaba furiosa y no comprendo porque. Tal vez tengamos un asesinato esta semana y ella será mi primera sospechoso, o si lo será…mejor lo anoto así no me olvido…

Y anotando en mi "Siempre lista" libretita de cuero anote:

_A-Preguntar a Hermione como se utiliza ese "juguetito"…._(Enorme tachón)

_Aclaración: Eso dejar para más tarde._

_B- Hermione Jane Granger sospechosa numero uno de un futuro asesinato. _

_Razones: Porque es inaudito que una persona me odie tanto…si soy hermoso!_

Ginny muy agresivamente me quito mi apreciada pipa y la arrojo lejos…ya le voy arrojar yo su tarjetita Visa haber si le gusta. Loco en esta casa no hay respeto! Las cosas no van a funcionar si no cambian!

-Sentémonos por favor, todos tranquilos….Harry aleja a Hermione de Draco por favor- comenzó a dirigir mi coloradita…así me gustan las mujeres…con los pantalones Bien puestos…por cierto ese pantalón de vestir te queda los Dioses…

Definitivamente deberían darle un premio a mi mente…es la mas pervertida que existe…soy capaz de pensar en diez cosas sucias para hacer con ginny en esta habitación en menos de un segundo…todo un record no?

Uno a uno se fueron sentando todos pero yo no…tenia que protestar….me habían dañado psicológicamente!...así que haciendo un enorme puchero y cruzándome de brazos me quede paradito al lado de los sillones.

- Que te pasa Draco?- pregunto Ginny fríamente.

-Quiero mi pipa!

-NO! Ahora madura y siéntate…

-NONONONO QUIERO MI PIPA..MI PIPA... MI PIPA... MI PIPA… MI PIPA…

Comencé a gritar desesperado mientras le pegaba patadas al sillón…eso me funcionaba cuando era niño…

-Hooo díganme que también sienten esa necesidad de golpearlo hasta que muera desangrado?- pregunto Hermione fuera de si…

Y de pronto en solo un segundo un gran barullo se escucho y me encontré en el suelo siendo aplastado por siete personas…las cualas me tapaban la boca…algunos me hacían cosquillas, me sujetaban para que no me moviera y hubo alguien…que espero no haya sido Blaise…que tuvo la caradures de pellizcarme el culo! Son todos unos enfermos sexuales en esta casa…y yo me incluyo jejeje…

Y así tan rápido el barullo había empezado terminó y me encontré sentado al lado de Ginny atado de pies y manos con una cuerda que Dios sabe de donde apareció y con una media en la boca…un total abuso de la confianza, solo deseo en este momento que esta sea una media limpia…

Al frente mió Hermione se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás compulsivamente y re autista…me dedicaba una mirada acecina y una sonrisa macabra….ojala pudiera sacarme la libretita y anotar los últimos progresos psicópatas de mi querida amiga…pero NO PUEDO PORQUE LES PARECIO DIVERTIDO ATARME Y AMORDASARME COMO A UNA VAQUITA DE RODEO! EN TODO CASO SERIA COMO A UN TORITO DE RODEO…JAMAS COMO A UNA VAQUITA DE RODEO…ESO DEJENLO PARA "BLAICE-LA-VACA-LOCA" PERO REALEMNTE NO LE VEO EL CHISTONTO A LA SITUACION…NO LO ENCUENTRO…USTEDES¿? A CASO ALGUIEN QUERRIA PRIVARCE DE MIS COMENTAROS AUDACES Y MI GRAN INTELIGENCIA? NO LO CREO!

Ginny como si fuera la jefa de la mesa tomo la palabra:

-Bueno ya que todos nos tranqui…

-Mmmmmm….mmmmmmmmm…..mmmmmm…mmmmm

Hacia todo lo posible por cagarles la existencia…me movía y como podía emitía ruidos…

Confieso que moviéndome tanto y haciendo tanta fuerza se me escapo un pedito, pero paso desapercibido…no son como los pedos brutos de Harry…los míos son mas elegantes…

-Mmmmmmm….mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Seguiría haciendo ruido hasta que no me liberaran y tanta perseverancia tuvo su fruto…enseguida soltaron las ataduras y me sacaron esa media sucia me sentí como "Liberen a Willy" aunque yo estéticamente no me parezco para nada a una ballena...o si¿?

-Te quedas callado o te juro que te duermo de un golpe- amenazo mi manzanita dulce.

Y sin emitir un ruido asentí cual cabrito degollado… mejor mudo que inmovilizado…yo soy libre como una gacela…hay no sonó re gay…soy libre como un León…como Aslan jajaja…

- Bueno Draco vas a dejarnos hablar en paz sin soltar tus comentarios fuera de lugar y totalmente estupidos¿?- pregunto Hermione que ya había vuelto de su frase " Yo-Me-Hamaco-Sola- y- Que¿?" y se podía decir que estaba mas fortalecida…

Ella es la que me incita a expresarme con comentarios "fuera de lugar" y "Totalmente estupidos"

Díganme ustedes, a caso les parece que este fuera de lugar decir: " Chicos cuidado me raje un pedo enorme" mientras estamos comiendo¿? A mí no me parece para nada que este fuera de lugar, a nadie le gusta masticar un pedo en la comida…..No se..Hermione esta menospausica…definitivamente…

Finalmente y luego de mis pensamientos confesados al publico asentí silenciosamente…todavía tengo en mi mente la ultima amenaza de Ginny…Soy un Hombre golpeado!

-Bien!- dijo Harry sonriendo…_Que risa de boludo….QUE¿? no puedo hablar pero si pensar lo que yo quiera!_

-Bueno esta es la situación: Estaremos encerrado siete días sin ningún tipo de magia posible…- dijo Hermione…En serio pedaso de boluda¿? No me había dado cuenta…deci algo importante! A mi que me privan de hablar!

-Hemos sido blanco de una broma gusto de James, lily, Sirius y Remus…

-Que haremos ahora¿?- pregunto Pansy…

No se que haremos ni me interesa…lo único que se es que si la situación se pone fea y nos quedamos sin comida tendremos que hacer como "Viven"(1) comernos los culos de los de más… y yo creo que empezaremos por el de Pansy, con tremendo culo comemos todo un año!

-Creo que es obvio lo que haremos- dijo Hermione con su cara tan conocida de " Yo-Soy-Superior-Buuuuuu"

-Heeeeeeee….

-Mmmmm….

-Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…..

-Nop a mi no se me ocurre que haremos…- termino Blaise "el mariposón terrestre"

-Pues viviéremos en total armonía y paz durante estos siete días!- contesto agitando las manos como si fuera lo mas obvio del universo.

Y yo tenia tantos comentarios "acertados" y "dentro de lugar" para hacer…algo así como: Ni loco comparto siete días contigo" o "No soportaría cohabitar siete días con el culo de Harry en la misma casa" también podía ser "Ni en pedo me siento en el mismo inodoro que Harry" y como esos infinitos (**n/a: **que no se me ocurren jajaja)

-Amor eso es imposible- dijo Harry el- niño-que-mato-al-loco-voldy-con-un-pedo-gigante.

Deberían ver como quedo ese hombre luego del pedo de Harry…destrozado…irreconocible…

-Harry! No seas tan negativo…

-Herms… a caso aguantaras a Draco por siete días?

Heeeeee yo no!

Hermione pareció reconocer la gravedad de los hechos y quedo paralizada… que actriz, yo también voy a tener que aguantarla durante siete días y no me pongo así! Y eso que soy sensible!

-Es un sueño!...es un sueño!

Comenzó a gritar Hermione mientras se pellizcaba los brazos…

-Díganme que es un maldito sueño! Juro no hacer más una "fumadita" pero por favor despiértenme!

Si aunque algunos piensen que Hermione es la chica perfecta es adicta a la "Pipa de la Paz"…no se lo cuenten a nadie…

-Hermione No es un sueño- Dijo Pansy al tiempo que la sacudía como si de un abanico se tratase ( **n/a: **Fea comparación…no se me ocurría otra sory!)

-Como que no es un sueño¿'- salto alarmada Luna desde un rincón…

-Heeee…si Lunita tienes razón….-Le contesto Ron a tiempo que le daba, sin prestar mucha atención, una pastillita a Luna que al momento de tomarla quedo con esa sonrisa psicópata de siempre…

Tenia razón! Ronald draga a Luna…había una explicación para la idiotez de esa minita…todo en la vida tiene una explicación…menos de cómo yo puedo ser tan bello lo de más siempre tiene una explicación….

Y así se perdió un buen rato en el que Luna reía como una loca…o sea lo de siempre…Ron se lamentaba por haberse equivocado de pastilla, Harry al parecer tenia un pedo en la "puerta" porque tenia una cara de fuerza tremenda, Pansy se había sentado en forma de indio uniendo el dedo gordo con el anular y decía "Hmmmmmm" no se que significara pero bue…cada loco con su tema, Blaise estaba déle a limpiarse las uñas…no se si sigue limpiándoselas van a desaparecer, Ginny intentaba calamar a Hermione la cual todavía suya gritando "Es un sueño…es un sueño" y yo…la mente superior de esta manada…me dedicaba a mirar a estos...con los cuales compartiría los siete días mas largos de mi vida…

Luego de lo que fueron treinta minutos perdidos al reverendo vicio la palabra retorno a la reunión… aunque solo para peleas….

-ESTO ES CULPA DE HARRY- Grito Blaise….

-SI! CULPA DE SUS PARIENTITOS QUE ESTABAN ABURRIDITOS NOS CAGARON TODA UNA SEMANA!- Grito esta vez Luna… se le había puesto los ojos rojos como un conejo…Ron que carajo le diste¿?

-MI CULPA¿?- Grito Harry sacado- A QUEN SE LE OCURRIO LA PEDORRA IDEA DE TOMARNOS UNA "VACACIONES"

-TU NO HABLES DE PEDOS PORQUE SOS EL MENOS INDICADO!- grite esta vez yo y tengo toda la razón! Que Harry de pedo ni hable…

-FUISTE TU EL DE LA IDEA PEDORRA…PEDORRO DE MIERDA!

-Y HERMIONE ME ROBO MI TANGA ROJA.

Y empezaron acusaciones de cosas que sucedieron años atrás…comenzamos, lo que se, sacar los trapitos al sol…

-Y DRACO ME DIJO GORDO!

-QUE YO TE DIJE GORDO¿? YO TE DIJO PECOSO DE MIERDA…JAMAS TE DIJE GORDO…

-ME DIJISTE PECOSO DE MIERDA¿? HURON PELUDOTE...GINNY PEGALE A TU NOVIO ME INSULTO!

Y un manotazo fue a parar a mi nuca…

-LUNA PEGALE A TU NOVIO ME DIJO HURON PELUDOTE!- grite bien fuerte y señalándolo… puedo decir con mucho agrado que a el le fue peor ya que Lunita le pego en una zona como decirlo…un tanto delicada jajajajaja…

- MI DIOS…MATE AL "PAJARITO"- comenzó a gritar Luna- LLAMEN A GREAN PESE..MATE A UN LINDO GATITO…DIGO…MATE AL PAJARITITITITTITO DE MI NOVIO…..HAAAAAAA

-Cal…ma…te- le dijo Ron desde el suelo ya que con semejante golpe había perdido las fuerzas de las piernas…

-BASTA!- Grito Hermione y todos nos quedamos callados…no porque ella imponga autoridad sino por la impresión de que si no dejaba de gritar se le saldrían los ojos…

-Basta ya!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez mas despacio..Ella también se debe haber dado cuenta de que podrías perder un ojo..o los dos..

-Hermione tiene razón- la apoyo Ginny- Calmémoslo.

Una vez todos sentado hermione agrego….

-Y lo de tu tanga Luna fue una equivocación!- y así dio por terminada la discusión…aunque todavía siga ofendido por lo de Hurón Peludote…no es un crimen ser peludo o si¿?...

-Con respecto a mis parientes les recuerdo que Sirius es mi padrino…pero también es tío de Draco…así que grítenle a él también- dijo Harry

Ante tremenda revelación quede totalmente paralizado…

-Si…Sirius es mi tío¿'- pregunte dificultosamente…

-Si…-dijo Harry con una ceja levantada…

-Que no lo sabias?- pregunto esta ves Hermione bastante extrañada…

Negué con la cabeza ya que no podía gesticular palabra alguna…

-Sirius Black es primo hermano de tu madre…Narcisa Blas- contesto Luna…hasta ella sabia sobre mi familia y yo no¿?...

-Un momento hay una equivocación…mi mami es Narcisa Malfoy no Black

-Black es el apellido de soltera Draco- contesto Hermione.

-Que las mujeres tiene apellido de soltera¿?- pregunte, o sea no lo sabia, no es para que me miren así…sino no lo hubiera preguntado.

-Mi vida…yo me llamo Ginebra Weasly- contesto Ginny con vos dulce¿?

-Y que..cualquiera puede tener un nombre tan feo como Weasley…es común mi vida- conteste sonriendo, símbolo de que la amaba tanto como para soportar un nombre tan horrible como Weasley.

-Draco no es mi nombre, es mi apellido!- contesto enojada.

-Hooo ya veo….entonces si Sirius es primo hermano de mi madre eso quiere decir que harry y yo somos…Ho por Dios…Primos segundos!- salio como un toro para el lado de Harry y lo abrace…-Te prestare mis juguetes y jugaremos a los autitos y y y jugaremos a que somos grandes jugadores de Quiddicht y y y que yo te gano la Snich y y y …que..

-He Draco podrías soltarme-

-Claro primito lo que tu quieras- conteste sonriendo, jamás conocí algún otro pariente que no fuera mi mama o mi papa…comprendan mi emoción ahora he descubierto dos mas! Se agranda mi árbol genealógico!

-Draco…no somos primo…

Y mi enorme nueve de alegría salio volando como si fuese un pedo expulsado del culo…

-Como¿?

-Draco…Sirius es mi PADRINO NO mi PADRE… no somos nada…

-Hooo ya veo….- Bueno al menos ya descubrí un tío…

Y así sin mas rodeos saque de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita, le quite la cerradura y la pequeña cajita se fue agrandando hasta mostrar en el interior un gran tapete verde doblado…

-Ayúdenme…- les dije…mas bien les ordene…

-Hay una Doxi me mordió un dedo!- grito Harry mientras sacaba el tapete…

Lo desplegué en el piso. Grabado en el se podía ver un gran árbol con muchísima fotitos conectadas.

-Bueno chicos este es mi árbol genealógico- comente con orgullo.

-Y lo llevas siempre en el bolsillo?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- Heee buena pregunta…no se..apareció….- conteste confundido, en realidad no me había puesto a pensar de donde había salido esa cajita pero bue…eso se lo dejo para los chicos de "Los expedientes X y el nuevo capitulo: el misterioso pantalón del Gran Draco Malfoy"muajajaja.

-Quien es el Tío Cosa¿?- pregunto Pansy..

-Hooo El tío cosa…un vago simpatiquísimo…se caso con Juana "la loca"… hace mucho que no los veo…

-Y la tía bigotuda¿?

-Ja! La tía bigotuda…era indeseable darle un beso a esa mujer…te pinchaba la cara…

-Hooooo mi Dios aparece un Longboton en tu árbol…

-QUE¿? pregunto sobresaltado…podría ser pariente de cualquiera pero no de un Longboton.

-Sip…aca dice que la tía bigotuda se caso con tomas "El machote" longboton…

-No puede ser… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**CONTUNUARA……**

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo a la misma hora, en el mismo canal y por la misma autora y averiguaran si:

a)- El profesor Girafales le pide matrimonio a Doña Florinda o muere antes por una intoxicación con cafeína.

b)- El parentesco de Draco con un Longboton.

c)-Aguantaran mas de dos minutos juntos nuestros personajes…no lo creo!

(1) La película Vive es sobre unos jugadores de…(bueno no me acuerdo el deporte) que en un viaje en avión a Chile caen en la cordillera y pasan muchísimos días allí…seguro que la han visto a la película…es una historia real…

**Ja! Hay un pequeño homenaje a mis autoras favoritas y a las que pierden unos minutitos y me dejan un review…**

**Por cierto debido a las nuevas exigencias de mi cliente…o sea Draco…tiene que dejarme mas reviews…sino se me va con otras autoras!**

**Y quiero que me dejen un review largo..jajaja nose porque…quiero un review largo!**

**Vuelvo recién el primero de febrero así que…hasta pronto…**

**Como siempre perdones mi atrofiada forma de escribir…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno mis chicuelos acá esta un nuevo capitulo…ya ni trato de tomarme tiempo de disculparme por la tardanza porque es inútil…si no me han matado hasta ahora es porque son las mejores personas del mundo….**

**Les cuento que pase las mejores vacaciones de mi vida (gracias a los que me desearon suerte) y como consecuencia me he hecho adicta al mete gol jajaja aunque que soy muy mala jugando jajajaja (MUYYYYYYY MALA)**

**Yo no se si mayo es el mes mas reproductivo del año porque en febrero cumple medio mundo jajajaja Empezando por mi mama el 2 mi madrina el 9, mi primo y mi tío el 10 yo el 13, mi papa el 21 y finalmente mi tía el 27…media familia cumple en febrero!...**

**Después la peor noticia es que empecé las clases…Nos toco el peor curso, esta al lado de dirección! (es que el año pasado nos portamos MUY mal jejejeje) y encima tenemos una preceptora mas o menos seria , extraño a Huguito mi ex preceptor…me sacaba las faltas y no me hacia firmar por no llevar la libreta! Volve Huguito te extrañamos!**

**Gracias a la sugerencia de una compatriota he agregado esta nueva sección en mi Cáp.…se las muestro ahora. **

INTRODUCCION BASICA AL IDIOMA ARGENTINO:

( Palabras y sus significados)

Boludo: (insulto) Expresión tan utilizada en mi fic y tiene un simple significado…quiere decir Idiota. Sinonimos: Estupido, tarado, pelotudo, mogolito, aparato.

Pedo: (…) Bueno esta palabra puede significa muchas cosas según con que palabras este acompañada. Por ejemplo:

- Se tiro un pedo: Significa que se tiro un Gas.

Me alce un pedo acecino: Significa que se agarro una borrachera tremenda.

Estas en pedo: significa que estas borracho o loco.

Cagar: (…) Al igual que la palabra anterior esta varia según el acompañamiento y conjugación. Por Ejemplo:

Cagate: significa Jodete!

Me cago de risa: Significa me río mucho.

Me cago: significa que me jodio o me hicieron alguna jugarreta.

Chapita: Significa estar loco.

**De ahora en mas toda la letra que aparezca en cursiva significan pensamientos y acotaciones de Draco…así no se hace tan confusa para leer…díganme si les gusta así o como estaba entes….**

**CAPITULO 8: Post mala noticia…las cosas no mejoran y no creo que lo hagan….**

-_Hooooo mi Dios aparece un Longboton en tu árbol…_

_-QUE¿? pregunto sobresaltado…podría ser pariente de cualquiera pero no de un Longboton._

_-Sip…acá dice que la tía bigotuda se caso con tomas "El machote" longboton…_

_-No puede ser… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

Y puedo jurarles mis queridos seguidores que esa noticia me mato…sip señoras y señoras lo habían conseguido…Yo el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy me había deprimido…

Me tire como vaca al pasto_…dios me olvido! Me tire como toro al pasto ahí esta!_... sobre el sofá y como si de un actor…_el mas sexy obvio_…se tratase puse mi delicada mano blanca como la porcelana…_es que no he podido tomar sol todavía jejeje_…sobre mis bellos ojos grises como la plata…_pero una plata buena, o sea no esas baratijas sino una buena plata., de México si es posible (1)_… y así sin mas comencé a llorar…

Ya se lo que pensaran alguno de ustedes…_lo que andará dando vueltas por sus brillantes cabecillas….si! Sus brillantes cabecitas porque para amarme como se que me aman deben de ser muy inteligentes y brillantes, o no ¿? ¿?¿? _… pensaran que soy gay…por andar llorando como una loca…que de tanto juntarme toda mi infancia con Blaise se me había pegado la mariposees PERO NO ES ASI MIS SEÑORES Y MIS BELLAS SEÑORITAS! _Hoooo si se que son muy bellas…lo presiento….lo huelo…les dejo mi numero para cuando se sientan solitas…solo llamen de 17 a 21 horas que Ginny no esta en casa…solo por precaución jejeje…no quiero que me golpee de nuevo….SUFRO DE VIOLENCIA DOMESTICA!_

Bueno retomando el tema me deprimí y comencé con todos los vicios típicos de una buena depresión…y así sin más ni menos pedí o más bien dicho EXIGI solo una cosa:

- QUIERO UN CHOCOLATE!

Fue algo así como un grito mezclado con algo de llanto, un poquito de hambre y algo de moco…_si se que suena asqueroso lo ultimo pero es verdad! A caso no saben que todas las personas…hasta las mas perfectas como yo…tiene mocos ¿? ¿?_ Bueno en ese momento tan delicado de mi vida me encontraba con los mocos cayendo…_por favor comprendan mi situación…acababa de recibir una noticia horrible! Pero les puedo decir a todas las damiselas…y a los caballeritos…heee como decirlo…medios raritos…que me quedaba muy bien, soy conciente de que en ningún momento perdí mi postura de chico sexy del año! No señor jamás deje decaer mi belleza!_

Bueno otra vez retomando el tema…le explico que tengo poca retención cerebral y por lo tanto me pongo a hablar de boludeces como por ejemplo queme gustan las chicas con bueno culos…que me gusta ver tele sobre todo un programa que se llama "Cambiemos Esposas" que dan en People and Art, se arman cada lió en ese programa! Esta genial! Tambien podria contarles de la vez que "sin" querer empuje por las escaleras al casi-perro chiguagua de mi vecina La-gorda-y-vieja-que-todo-lo–sabe…_y cuando digo que todo lo sabe quiero decir que TODO lo sabe…les juro que a veces asusta…alguien me podría decir como se pudo enterar que tengo un lunar en mi nalga izquierda¿?¿?¿?¿? eso es demasiado privado…y ahora se acaba de enterar medio mundo pero que pedazo de idiota soy por dios!_ También les podría contar de la vez que de niño jugando con Blaise al inocente juego del doctor el me toc….

………**Comienzo Conversación Draco/Autora……..**

Autora: Draco…

Draco: ……..

Autora: Draquiiiitooo se que me escuchas…

Draco: …….

Autora: DRACO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA NARCISISTA DE MIERDA TE ESTOY HABALNDO!

Draco: Me estas ofendiendo!

Autora: En serio ¿? ¿?¿? Mira vos…

Draco: Noto la ironia de tu vos….amargada solitaria!

Autora: HAAAAAAAAA…no soy una amargada! Solo soy un poquitito seria…nada mas, es algo normal!

Draco: Si claro un poquitito serial… MI TIA LA BIGOTUDA DETRÁS DE ESA MULTITUD DE PELOS SONREIA…Y ESO QUE ELLA ERA MAS FEO QUE AGARRARCE UN DEDO CON LA PUERTA…

Autora: Tanto así ¿?

Draco: Si te lo juro…vi una foto y casi vomito…era algo así como un caballo de esos sin dientes…con una enorme verrugota en la cara...en realidad miento porque un caballo así seria mas lindo…nose…era rara…algo difícil de explicar…podría ser otro caso para los expedientes X: La extraña cosa peluda que comparte mi ADN….

Autora: Bueno volviendo al tema principal… Draco mi vida, mi luz…podrías dejar de hablar pelotudeces que no tiene nada que ver con el tema…o sea me refiero...a nadie le interesa saber que tu vecina la-gorda-y-vieja-que-todo-lo-sabe conoce la existencia de tu lunar prohibido…

Draco: Bueno bueno esta bien…ya entendí el concepto….

Autora: Aunque si me interesaría saber que te hizo Blaise cuando jugaron al doctor en tu infancia…

Draco: Haaaaaaa nop! Ahora no! CAGUESE! Por gruñona..ahora nadie lo va a saber…

Autora: Pero no seas malito…yo te kiero!

Draco: No me venga con pucheritos…hay que seguir con la historia….

**Y asi con un Draco victorioso y una autora llorando y con cara de perrito degollado termina la conversación Draco/Autora**

Bueno haber en que había quedado…así ya recordé…seguimos. Me encontraba yo desbastado tirado en el sofá…había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente y pedía a gritos un chocolate…es lo único que me calma un poco la angustia…

Ginny se quedo estaqueada en un rincón., Pansy enseguida se tiro a un lado mió para acariciarme el pelo y así calmar un poquito mi desesperación, Blaise intentaba tomarme la mano con el mismo fin pero me hice el entupido del año y se la saque...no me gusta que me toquetee tanto, Harry, Ron y Luna corrieron hacia algún lado de la casa a buscar chocolate y por ultimo mi querida Hermy solo se limito a reírse de mi y repetía:

-Pero que idiota….

Les puedo decir que en aquel momento esa frase "tan adecuada a la situación" de Hermione no me afecto en los mas mínimo…tenia preocupaciones mas importantes como: QUE CARAJO HACIA UN ADN MIO MESCLADO CON ESA FAMILIA DE SQUIB…POR NO DECIR ANORMALES, INFRADOTADOS, PEDASOS DE IDIOTAS AMBULANTES, PSICOPATAS AMANTES DE LA ANORMALIDAD…

Ese si era un pensamiento constructivo he importante….o no ¿? ¿?

Yo no podía parar de llorar y lamentarme…y con una justa razón! Había ocurrido una catástrofe mundial…mi ADN lleno de belleza e inteligencia a sido "violado" por un longboton…en realidad y si lo vemos de un punto de vista mas razonable mi ADN no fue violado, sino que al contrario la tía bigotuda fue violada…aunque pensándolo bien y volviéndolo a mirar desde un punto razonable es mas seguro que "el machote" Longbotom haya sido el violado en la cuestión, porque nadie en su sano juicio…aunque estamos hablando de una familia no muy normal…tocaría a esa mujer ni con un palo..Así que como fin de la conclusión "el machote" Longbotom perdió toda su hombría en manos de una bigotuda...Brillante deducción o no¿?

En fin ahí estaba yo tirado en un sillón ahogándome con mis saliva y mis mocos…recuerden, me veía súper sexy…no lo olviden….hasta que Ron "Don pecas con patas" acompañado por su novia Luna "la drogona simpática" y su fiel amigo Harry "solo pedo" llego con un enorme chocolate en sus manos. Cuando lo vi me abalance como puta en celo…obscena comparación…seria en todo caso como macho caliente…. Sobre ese enorme chocolate negro y de un solo tirón le saque todo el papelito que lo cubría para darme cuenta de que esa mierda llena de calorías tenia otro papelito metálico que lo envolvía, volví a rasgar el papel y adivinen que…TENIA OTRO! Me seco la mente y me lo comí con papel y todo…que quieren que haga mi depresión era mas fuerte…ese puto chocolate tenia mas papel que una librería…comparación culta…del tipo "Hermy come-libros" jejej puedo pensar a veces…aunque algunos no lo crean…

Y ahí puedo decir que me calme un poco…solo un poco…estaba tan compenetrado en mi chocolate que casi muerdo a Pansy cuando me pidio un poquito…que mierda yo a esa vaca no le doy ni la hora!

Y luego de terminar ese enorme chocolate se puede decir que volvi a ser ese hombre por el que muchas han ofrecido una gran suma de dinero…a no se los habia contado¿?..bueno esas es otra parte de mi vida que si quieren se los cuento en otro fics, se titularía: "Las propuestas indecentes de Draco Malfoy" ta bueno el titulo o no..¿?¿?¿? ...o sea un hombre totalmente hermoso con una capacidad intelectual enorme y que puede unir dos palabras con corcondancia.

Me senté en el sillón mucho más calmado y enseguida empezaron preguntas y comentarios, tales como:

-Estas bien¿?- de parte de mi preciosas pelirroja…

-No podes estar emparentado con un Longbotom- de parte de Ron el cual tenia un tono de voz totalmente irónico…Gracias cuñadito…ya me vas a pedir mi librito del Kamasutra, MIERDA TE LO VOY A PRESTAR!

-Como podes ser tan idiota¿?- pregunto Hermione…TONTA ESA PREGUNTA YA LA DIJISTE Y NO TE LA CONTESTE…LERULERU-LERULERU…tengo pequeñas regresiones de mi infancia..todo culpa de un golpe que sufrí en mi tercer año en Hogwart...

-Te puedo lamer esa manchita de chocolate que te quedo en la boca¿?- adivinen de quien fue esta pregunta…TIC TAC- TIC TAC- TIC TAC- Adivinaron¿?¿?¿?... No mal pensados de mierda no fue Blaise…aunque no seria muy improbable…fue de Pansy. Ginny giro automáticamente su cabeza hacia el voluminoso cuerpo de Pansy y puedo decir que la quemo con la mirada y sumado a esto le tiro con un cenicero que le pego justo en la frente y callo como una vaca muerta al suelo…cabe aclarar que nadie se molesto en levantarla jejeje… hacia falta un "grulla", ya saben esos aparatos muglles que usas para levantar cosas MUYYYYYY pesadas como nuestra "querida" amiga Pansy.

-Estas bien amigo¿?- este fue Blaise y en este comentario tambien cabe destacar que lo dijo con una voz muy varonil…tal vez este patee con las dos(2)…quien sabe…

-No me dejaste ni un pedacito de chocolate¿?- de parte de Luna…osea ERA MI CHOCOLATE…YO LO NECESITABA MAS…NI EN PEDO TE DABA UN POCO!... pedile a tu novio una de esas "tranquilas y para nada dañinas" pastillitas que te alegran el dia….

-Ni ami!- tubo la caradures de reprochar Harry..osea este es el comentario que mas me indigno y quieren saber porque¿?...lo analizaremos juntos…

Porque Yo era el que estaba mal y no EL.

Porque A MI se le habian descubierto un pariente totalmente aparatoso y no a EL…

Y sobre todo y este es el mas indignante…porque el chocolate, pedazo de idiota, esta hecho con leche y sos un TREMENDO PEDORRO DE MIERDA INTOLERANTE A LA LACTOSA!...

Díganme si no tengo razón para enojarme¿?¿? todavía no tengo el numero oficial de baños de este "dulce hogar" así que no quiero que ni asome el culo de Harry un solo inodoro…TENGO MIEDO DE QUE SEA EL UNICO! MAMI TENGO QUE VIVIR CON UN PEDORRO Y CAGON DE MIERDA!NOOOOOOO QUIERO!

Después de la lluvia de comentarios pelotudos y sin sentido todos nos sentamos…aunque yo ya lo estaba… y nos quedamos en silencio un rato, nos mirábamos unos a otros y les juro que me hubiese encantado tener legeremencia para saber que carajo pensaba Hermione porque tenia su psicópata mirada clavada en mi y una sonrisa muy macabra dibujada en ese cutis graso… según mis cremas faciales Hermione tiene cutis graso…y no piensen cositas feas que a pesar de ser un hombre y muy macho por cierto cuido de mi cara…no quiero llegar a los cuarenta con arrugas…compréndanme!

-Bueno…-dijo Harry como para decir algo y se quedo callado…osea para interrumpir este duelo de miradas con un comentario TAN boludo como ese mejor quedate callado…

-Chicos somos personas adultas y capases de darnos cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos- Dijo Hermione volviendo a su faceta de líder mundial…esta bien que convivir 7 dias sin magia y con una manada de estupidos es un tema delicado pero tampoco estamos todos enfermos con tuberculosis y hay una sola vacuna con el antídoto…obvio que seria para mi en ese caso pero no entremos en discusiones….no puede ser tan extremista…o mejor dicho si puede..es!

-Hermy tampoco nos quedan dos horas de vida- dijo Harry con voz dulce…

Hermione dedicándole una mirada de "alguien esta sumando punto para que le pegue" dijo:

-SI! Es un tema delicado "mi amor"- les puedo aclarar que ese "mi amor" fue totalemte ironizado y sin rastro alguno de sentimiento…

Y Harry se trago la lengua y decidió no hacer más comentarios por unos cuantos minutos….

-Es una situación delicada…-dijo Ginny-…aunque no tanto como la pinta Hermione pero estamos en un pequeño problemita…

PEQUEÑO PROBLEMITA¿?¿?¿? tener que convivir con 6 apararatos, encerrados en una casa, con aparentemente un solo baño y sin una gota de magia te parece un pequeño problemita¿? Luna deja de compartir tus pastillitas "super alegres" con mi novia…

-..Pero podremos superarla si todos ponemos un poquito de esfuerzo…

Un poquito de esfuerzo¿? Mmm… yo creo que va hacer falta una tonelada de esfuerzo y ya que estamos analicemos la situación: (me estoy volviendo fanático de los análisis…es que me hacen sentir inteligente…osea un ser hermoso pensante…)

SITUACION Nº 1: Los arranques de líder mundial de hermione…CATIDAD DE ESFUERZO: Considerable…sobre todo si entra en su faceta de Nelson Mandela a horas tempranas de la mañana…osea tipo 12 o 1 del mediodía…la madrugada para mi!

SITUACION Nª2: Luna con otro ataque de "mitología inexistente y totalmente inventada por una loca drogona"…CANTIDAD DE ESFUERZO: Heeee para este no hace falta tanto, después de todo Luna de hace Cagar de risa cuando se pone en esa faceta suya.

SITUACION Nª 3: Harry que por alguna MUY ESTUPIDA equivocación haya ingerido a su pedorro organismo algún tipo de lácteo lo que significaría el inodoro tapado y nosotros con unos hermosos parches en la nariz o con algún tipo de oxigeno artificial… CANTIDAD DE ESFUERZO: MUCHISIMO! Después del gran pedo que se tiro en el viaje quede realmente impresionado y sensible…en estos21 años de vida jamás habia olido algo tan asqueroso y menos habría podido imaginar que una persona aparentemente sana…digo aparentemente sana porque no se sabe si Harry tiene algunos problemitas neuronales…osea no se sabe si esta chapita el vago…pudiera despedir de su interior algo TAN asqueroso y sobrenatural.

ITUACION Nª4: Que Blaise se ponga medio mimoson con su mismo sexo…CANTIDAD DE ESFUERZO: No tanto…total hay tres hombres en esta casa…yo el mas bello bvio…que se calme la calentura con Harry o Ron…

Y bueno esas podrían ser las 4 situaciones mas desastrosas y como resultado final se podría decir que va hacer falta una buena cantidad de esfuerzo de mi parte para que no muera por atontamiento o por suicidio…en realidad es mas seguro que me mate Hermione a que suceda una de las dos opciones anteriores…

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita…- dijo el colorado totalmente cubierto de pecas-…yo creo que si ponemos un poco de esfuerzo podremos salir adelante!

Dijo al mejor estilo película yanqui…ya saben esas películas deportivas en donde siempre hay una enseñanza moral y donde los buenos salen ganando y los malos se vuelven buenos…se dan cuenta del tipo de películas de las que hablo¿?

Y todos empezaron a gritar:

-Si!

-CLARO QUE PODREMOS!

- JUNTOS VENCEREMOS AL MAL!

Y bueno todo tipo de frases pedorras…pero luego vino una pregunta crucial:

-Harry a que se refirió tu mama cuando dijo "Nos vemos mañana para las primeras instrucciones…"

Y así todos en estados de Shok al enterarnos de que Luna podía retener una Frase por mas de una hora nos quedaos callados tratando de imaginar a que carajo se refería la mamá de Harry.

**CONTINUARA…**

Espero que les haya gustado…salio medio cortito ahora que me doy cuenta…pero sino lo subo van a lincharme…GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


End file.
